


Out of Darkness

by roslinadamasinequanon



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-18
Updated: 2006-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roslinadamasinequanon/pseuds/roslinadamasinequanon
Summary: Follows "This Can't be the End" and continues right from the end of that series.





	Out of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Chapter 1: 

It didn't take Jed long to get himself into a routine of work and rehab. He liked to spend his early morning hours in the solarium where Ronald Reagan recuperated after his shooting incident. He had a cup of coffee and went over his nightly briefings and his schedule with Leo. His schedule was still very light with any meetings being held at the White House. 

Usually an early riser, Abbey's pregnancy caused her to sleep in later than her husband. By Jed's second cup of coffee, Abbey had come out of the bedroom in her kimono bathrobe yawning and running a hand through her hair. 

"Morning, babe," Jed said. "How are you feeling? Breakfast this morning?" 

"No," she groaned, covering her mouth with her hand. 

"I had a feeling. I had Lucy bring your usual dry toast." 

"Thanks," she sat down and Leo excused himself so they could breakfast together. 

"Abigail, why are you glaring at my coffee mug?" Jed asked holding the mug protectively. 

"Because I need caffeine, Jed. I hate drinking this stupid decaf. I need something to get my body moving. It's not fair. God made it difficult enough to give birth, He could have made pregnancy a more enjoyable experience." 

"I know," Jed said commiserating, "but he was smart in choosing women to go through it because men would never go through any of this shit more than once." 

He had been through this four times. He knew how to deal with a pregnant woman. He'd learned what to say and definitely what not to say. He was confident this time he would not detour into any pitfalls. He was a seasoned pro a..... 

"Jed, are you listening to me?" Abbey asked, irritated. 

"Of course, sweet knees. You were saying?" 

"Jed Bartlet, do NOT wave that damn piece of bacon in front of me like that. Do you want me to get sick all over you?" She leaned back in her chair taking deep breaths to still her clenching stomach. 

"Sorry," he said, popping it into his mouth. "Do you feel up to our swim this morning?" 

"Yes, I'll feel better once I am away from all this food," she pushed away from the table and opened her robe to show him she was already in her suit. 

"You gonna wrap me in plastic again?" He frowned. 

"Yes Jed. I'll have to until you get your stitches out. We don't want to get them wet." 

Both Abbey and Jed had begun to use the White House indoor pool more often. It was great exercise for Jed without putting any stress on his back and Abbey enjoyed the time with her husband. She did make him do some different exercises but mainly they just swam together. 

"You know," Jed said floating on his back, "when we first moved in here, Leo asked me to keep you out of the pool." 

"What? Why?" She asked, puzzled. 

"Because, whenever you were here swimming with me, arguments would break out among the men over who was going to deliver my messages. I guess they enjoyed your physical attributes more than mine." 

"Jed, you are making that up." 

"I am not. Ask Leo. I guess the consensus is the black bikini is the favorite." 

"The black bikini is YOUR favorite." 

"I have good taste." 

"Yeah, well nobody will be seeing me in that suit again for awhile," she said, glancing down. In her one piece suit she could see the tiny almost indiscernible swell of her belly that she knew would only increase every day. 

"I like you this way," he said, moving up behind her to kiss the back of her neck. 

"You're a warped man, Jed Bartlet," she said shaking her head. 

*** 

The decision about when to tell the senior staff about the pregnancy became moot later in the afternoon when Abbey made her way to the Oval Office to pick Jed up for his physical therapy session. He was in a meeting with the staff so she stood talking with Mrs. Landingham. While they chatted Abbey felt herself grow light headed, the room began to sway, and as she turned to take a seat, everything went black. Mrs. Landingham saw all the color leave Abbey's face as she fell to the floor. 

"Oh my gosh, Mrs. Bartlet...Mrs. Bartlet!" She exclaimed. When Abbey didn't respond, she burst into to Oval Office forgetting all protocol. 

"Jed...Abigail just fainted in my office," she stated urgently. 

"What!" Jed burst out. "Oh Christ." 

Everyone raced from the room. With his injuries, Jed was the last one to his wife's side. Abbey was already coming to and her head was in C.J.'s lap. 

"What are you doing fainting away in here?" Jed said, his concern coming out as an accusation. 

"Don't take that tone with me, Josiah," Abbey said, allowing herself to be helped to her feet. "You KNOW why I fainted." 

"Are you sick, ma'am?" Sam asked. 

Abbey scanned the room and saw the worried faces of the staff. She knew they were probably thinking something worse than what was really the case. 

"We may as well tell them," she said to Jed. 

"OK. We're going to have to have some leeway in scheduling for the next six months," Jed said. "Abbey and I are going to have a baby. Surprise!" 

They got the same stunned response they had received from their family. 

"Did you just find out?" Josh asked. 

"I've known for a little while," Abbey said. "We just told our family this week." 

"Now, before you guys get all upset about being kept in the dark," Jed said, "we were planning on waiting until after Abbey has an amniocentesis next week so we could give you all the facts. We still want to wait until after that to tell the public." 

"What is that?" Sam asked "I mean, I know it's a kind of test." 

"Yes," Abbey said, "they will use a needle to take amniotic fluid and they will be able to check for abnormalities or conditions like Down's Syndrome. There is an increased risk of these things for a woman who is pregnant over 35." 

The mood in the room had gotten sober so C.J. turned to Abbey with a bright smile. 

"When are you due, ma'am?" She asked. 

"February 10th," Abbey smiled. Due, she thought. For the first time she really thought about what it would be like to carry the baby to term and have a healthy child. 

As the staff turned to leave, Jed chuckled as he heard Toby say to Josh, "Well, that old dog." He then turned to Abbey."We need to talk," he said and began to pull her into the Oval Office. 

"Jed, fainting is perfectly normal. Remember how I used to faint at the drop of a hat when I was pregnant with Liz? It's..." 

"It's not that," he interrupted. "I don't like the idea of you fainting in the halls. But it's not that. It's about the amnio. I don't think you should do it." 

"Why not?" She asked surprised. 

"Well, I just...I guess I never thought much about it until you were just talking to the staff about what they are checking for. I mean what exactly will we do if they tell us our baby has Down's Syndrome?" 

Abbey just looked at him unable to speak. 

"I'll tell you what we'll do," he said more softly now. "Absolutely nothing. We won't do anything but love that child with all our hearts just like we do our other three. We will love it and give it the best possible life he or she can have because it will be OUR child, Abbey. No matter what." 

"Oh, Jed," Abbey said, gripping his forearm while shaking her head. "Sometimes you just blow me away. When you say something like that, you just make me realize all over again why I married you." 

"You feel the same, don't you?" He asked. 

"Yes Jed. We'll deal with whatever comes our way. But I do want to do the amnio. We really do need to be prepared. Especially if it's something really severe." 

"All right. Just so long as we're in sync on this." 

"We're in sync. Dr. Brant is going to do the amnio while I'm under the local for the cervical surgery. I don't like the idea of a big needle any more than you." 

"Can I be there with you?" 

"You really want to?" She asked skeptically. "I mean, I damn well expect you to be there for the birth, but I don't expect you to have to be there for this." 

"I'd like to be there with you, Abbey." 

"Well, OK. I think I can clear it with Dr. Brant." 

*** 

A week later Jed accompanied Abbey to the Washington Women's Health Clinic. Abbey was nervously sitting on the edge of the exam table in her hospital gown. 

"OK Abbey, before we do the surgery I want to just do a quick exam and we'll let you hear the heartbeat," Dr. Brant said. 

She measured Abbey's belly and then hooked her to a monitor so she and Jed could hear their baby's heartbeat. Suddenly the room was filled with a whooshing sound and the tiny drum beats of the heart. 

"That's the heartbeat?" Jed asked excited, and in that moment the baby truly existed for him. He wanted it with a pang of longing so strong it nearly brought him to his knees. But, Dr.Brant was frowning. Abbey picked up on her O.B.'s look of concern. 

"What is it, Mia?" Abbey asked, the alarm evident in her voice. 

"Abbey, I'd like to do an ultrasound. NOW," Dr. Brant began to unhook Abbey from the monitor. Abbey's fear filled eyes met Jed's and he gripped her hand tightly. 

Chapter 2: 

"What's wrong?" Jed asked. "Is something wrong with the baby?" 

Oh God, not now, he thought, not now when I want it so much. Don't do this to us. 

"Take it easy, you two. It's just that I am hearing something I want to check on. I have to do an ultrasound for the amnio anyway." 

"What is it that you are hearing?" Abbey asked. Jed ached at the fear that still laced her voice. 

"OK, I'll tell you but don't go getting all freaked on me. I heard two distinct heartbeats," she said as she began to apply gel to Abbey's belly in preparation for the ultrasound. 

"What do you mean two heartbeats?" Abbey said stunned, knowing exactly what that meant. 

"You don't mean Abbey's and the baby's do you?" Jed asked with trepidation. 

"No," Mia laughed shaking her head. "I think we may be dealing with twins here." 

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," Jed sighed, running a hand through his thick hair. 

"Mr. President, are you alright?" Mia asked. 

"Yeah, give me a minute, you just gave me a kick to the solar plexus." 

"YOU?" Abbey said incredulous. "Good Lord, are you honestly telling me I am carrying twins?" 

"Well, I'm not positive yet, hold on. Here we go," Mia began to move the scanner over Abbey's belly and suddenly an image came on the screen. Both Jed and Abbey experienced the same feelings of awe that they had before upon seeing their baby in Abbey's womb. 

"Let's see we have here two legs, the heart...oh wait a minute..yep, here's another heart. We definitely have two babies in here. Fraternal, not identical. There's no doubt now. You are carrying twins." 

"But I can't be having twins. I mean one was shocking enough but....JED," she slapped his arm, "don't just sit there with that dumb look on your face. Say something." 

"Abigail. I am trying not to hyperventilate here. Give me a break. In the past month I've been shot, paralyzed, found out I'm going to be a father again, and now I find out I have not one, but two babies on the way." 

"Well, I just found out the same thing and I am the one who is going to have to carry and deliver them. And you know since you have a little job like running the country, I will be the one doing almost all the caring and raising of these two infants." 

"OK you two," Mia interrupted, "do you want to know the sex?" 

"You can tell the sex now?" Jed asked. 

"I might be able to find out for you. So, do you want me to check?" 

"Do you?" He asked Abbey. 

"I don't know," Abbey hesitated. "Do you?" 

"Well, it would be nice to know but...I kind of like the anticipation." 

"I know...I..." Abbey couldn't articulate why she was hesitating. She was afraid that if she found out that at least one of the babies wasn't a boy she might feel some let down, and she didn't want to feel that. Once the babies were born she would love them no matter what, but for now..."I think I want to wait Jed." 

"Yeah, me too," he took her hand and looked into her eyes with a grin. "Twins, good Christ, Mrs. Bartlet, what will the next surprise be?" 

"I hope I'm all out of them," she said, squeezing his hand. 

"OK Abbey, since we're all set up I'm going to go ahead and do the amnio," Dr. Brant said while preparing. "Mr. President, you might want to sit down over by Abbey's head. In my experience, it is usually the father's who get lightheaded." 

"Yes, Jed, sit down," Abbey instructed, "I don't need you passing out and tearing your stitches out." 

"I'm not going to pass out, Abbey," he said confidently, but, while he spoke, he tried not to stare at the impossibly long needle Mia was preparing. 

"You OK?" He asked, running a finger over Abbey's cheek. 

"Yeah," she said, nervously eyeing the needle. 

"All right, Abbey. I'm going to start now. You may feel a pinching sting when the needle goes in, and there may be a sharp pain when it pierces the amniotic sac. Just breathe in deep through your nose and out through your mouth, just like labor breathing. You may also have a feeling of pressure in your lower abdomen when the fluid is withdrawn. It will only take about 30 seconds. You ready?" 

"Yes," Abbey said, and reached out for Jed's hand. 

Jed watched Mia place the huge needle on the small swell of Abbey's belly, and swallowed back his nausea. He averted his eyes and locked with his wife's. He heard Abbey's sharp intake of breath as the needle pierced her skin. 

"It's alright babe, remember it's only 30 seconds. It won't be long," he said stroking the hair back from her forehead. 

Abbey's whole body tightened and she gripped Jed's hand tightly as she felt a quick stabbing pain. Jed saw her wince and bite her lip. 

"Remember, Abbey, deep breaths. In through your nose, out through your mouth," Jed instructed. 

"I've almost got it all, Abbey," Mia said. "Just relax...and...it's over." 

She placed the vial of yellowish fluid aside. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"I'm ok," Abbey said a little shaky. "I'm glad it was quick." 

"Well, you may feel some slight cramping for a couple days but if you have any fluid leakage, fever, severe cramping, or bleeding, you will need to call me right away. It is pretty rare for any of these complications but I wanted you to be aware. Well, Mr. President, I'm ready to do the cervical stitching now so if you want to wait in the waiting room, it should only be 15 minutes or so." 

"OK. You'll be alright, Abbey?" 

"I'm fine, Jed. Go." So Jed left the exam room to pace back and forth and worry. He had seen and heard the fear in Abbey when she thought there was something wrong with the baby. He didn't know what she would do if something were to go wrong at this point. He didn't know how he would react. He'd tried so hard to not get too excited. Not to think past one day at a time to a day when they would have a healthy baby, but, it had happened. That baby, no those babies, had wormed their way into his heart and it would devastate him to lose them now. Dammit what was taking so long? Everything about pregnancy and birth frayed his nerves. It never changed. Finally Mia poked her head out. 

"We're all set. Come on in." 

Jed re-entered to see a paler, more tight faced Abbey. Obviously the stitching had been uncomfortable and he felt for her and all she had been through. 

"Well," Mia began, "everything went very well. Abbey was not dilated at all which is a good sign. Abbey, I want you off your feet for a couple days but then everything should be back to normal as long as you don't do any heavy lifting. Normal precautions for a pregnancy. There is one extra precaution. No sexual intercourse or activity as any contractions in the uterus can cause the stitches to loosen or tear. I'll want to exam you once a week to check for any dilation." 

"Then, if I start to dilate, I'll have to go on bed rest?" Abbey asked. 

"Yes, but we'll deal with that when and if it happens. Many woman who have this procedure do not have to go on bed rest at all. I can check you at the White House if that is easier for you. Do you have any questions?" 

"How long until we get the results from the amnio?" Jed asked. 

"I should have them by the end of the week. I'll call you on Friday. Well, if that's all, I'll leave you to get dressed, Abbey. Remember to stay off your feet a couple days." 

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she does," Jed assured the doctor as she turned to leave the room. When Jed turned back around to see his wife beginning to dress, his brow furrowed as he saw her back shaking while she buttoned her blouse. 

"Abbey," he touched her shoulder, turning her to see the tears welling up in her eyes, "why are you crying? Mia said everything went well. Is there something you aren't telling me?" 

"No, Jed, everything is fine." 

"Are you upset over the idea of twins?" 

"No. Jed, please just let it go." 

"No, I won't let it go! Christ, Abbey, don't shut me out." 

"You want to know? Fine," she flashed angrily. "Mia told me that my cervix was thin and that is what caused me to miscarry." 

"Well, why are you crying? You should be happy you have a reason now." 

"Don't you see?" She cried urgently, the tears now streaming unchecked down her face. "All these years I thought it was ME!" Her hand moved to her chest. "I thought it was MY fault. I thought it was because of ME that you didn't have a son. That I spent too much time at the hospital. That I worked too hard. That I was under too much stress. That somehow I caused us to lose our son. Do you know what that did to me!?!" 

"Oh Abbey," he said, pulling her into his arms and stroking her hair. She buried her face in his strong shoulder, her small body shaking with sobs. "You have kept all that inside all these years?" Tears filled his eyes at his wife's anguish. 

"Yes, and now I know that none of that had anything to do with it. That it was a physical problem." 

"I never blamed you Abbey...never." 

"I know. But you didn't have to. I blamed myself enough for both of us. For years I relived that pregnancy wondering what I could have done differently and now...now I know it wasn't my fault and I can let him go, Jed. I never really have." 

"Abbey. I never knew," he said, kissing her forehead. 

"I think God is giving us a second chance, Jed. He's giving us the child he took away by giving us twins." 

Jed wasn't sure that was how it worked but, if it gave his wife even a measure of comfort, he wouldn't disagree. 

"That's a nice thought Abbey," he said into her hair. 

*** 

Back at the White House, Jed tucked Abbey into bed and made sure she was resting comfortably before heading down to the Oval Office. He was using his crutches heavily as all the activity of the day had worn him out. It was so frustrating to him to not have the physical stamina he'd always prided himself on. 

Leo entered the Oval Office to see Jed staring out the window, lost in thought. 

"Mr. President?" He asked. 

"What?" Jed turned around. "What is it, Leo?" 

"We need to talk about your speech. What is that in your hand?" 

"This. Well Leo, this is the first picture of the White House babies," he said, handing Leo the ultrasound photo. Leo smiled but, as he realized what Jed had said, the smile slowly faded and he looked up at Jed questioningly. 

"Babies? Did you say BABIES?" 

"Yeah. Twins, Leo. We're having twins." 

"Well, Jesus," he said, in shock. 

"My sentiments exactly," 

"Well," Leo laughed, "I guess the guys are right. You are an old dog." 

*** 

Abbey awakened from her nap and found a gift addressed to her on Jed's pillow. The note read 'Because I know it will be. Love, Jed.' She opened it eagerly and smiled at her husband's sentiment. She knew he was telling her in his own sweet way that he felt everything was going to be just fine with their babies. She was reading it when Jed came back from work. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked. 

"A little crampy," Abbey admitted, "but OK. Thanks for the baby name book, Jed," she smiled. 

"Well, we exhausted all the family names so we may need some help in choosing." 

"Only for a girl," she said, "or have you given up on Josiah Jr?" 

They'd argued often about the whole idea of a junior. The truth was Abbey's arguments had begun to make sense to him, the fact that a child deserved his or her own identity without being identified too closely with their parent. That was especially true in his case. It would be hard enough for a son to follow in Jed Bartlet's footsteps without the extra baggage of being a junior. Noble laureate, congressman, governor, and now President. He knew what hell it was to try to live up to a father's expectations, and he never wanted to pressure any of his children in that way. But, he wasn't going to allow Abbey an 'I told you so'. 

"Yes," he admitted, "no Josiah Jr. I started thinking about it and, if we name a son Josiah, I will become Old Josiah like my granddad. I'm not ready to be Old Josiah yet." 

"You are a piece of work, Jed Bartlet," Abbey laughed. 

Chapter 3: 

"Abbey, I don't like the idea of you going down to your office today," Jed said, while tying the laces to his sneakers. 

"Jed, Mia said a couple days of bed rest. It's been four days. I am going crazy just sitting around in here. I promise I will just sit at my desk and clean up some paperwork." 

"I'm going to talk to Lilly and make sure you don't do anything more strenuous than sit at your desk." 

"Don't you dare, Jed. I am not 12 years old. You are NOT going to check up on me," Abbey said angrily. 

"Watch me Abigail," he slammed the bedroom door on his way out and began to make his way down to the exercise room for his rehab session. 

Abbey made her way to the East Wing, seething with anger, and trying to tell herself her husband was not being a total jackass, Jed was just acting this way because he was on edge. They were supposed to get the amnio results today, and neither one had gotten a moment of sleep the night before. It was why she wanted to go to the office so badly today. If she sat around doing nothing all day, she would go crazy worrying about all the possible conditions her babies could have. 

Meanwhile, Jed was trying to work off some of his tension in rehab on the rowing machine. Every inch of his chest, abdomen, and back screamed in protest with every pull of the oars and that damn Dr. Kent kept telling him not to use his thighs so much. Well dammit, his thighs were the only thing that didn't hurt. 

"Mr. President," Josh said entering the room. 

"What the hell are doing here, Josh?" Jed asked angrily wiping the sweat from his forehead. Damn, he didn't want anyone to see him struggling with these activities. He didn't want them to see his weakness. "This room is off limits to all staff but Leo." 

"Well, Leo is in a meeting and I..." 

"OFF LIMITS, Josh!" He burst out. 

"Yes, Mr.President," Josh said, backing out of the room. 

*** 

Later in the Oval Office it was Sam's turn to be chewed out. 

"Sam, I don't have time for this crap," Jed said, slapping down the paper he had been reading. "Don't show me another version of this speech until it is FINISHED!" 

"Yes sir," Sam said, glancing at CJ who shrugged. Nobody knew why the President was in such a foul mood. 

Abbey had been planning to see if Jed had time to have lunch with her when she heard Jed's angry voice and saw Sam come out of the office muttering under his breath. He was looking down at the speech in his hand and nearly bumped into her. 

"Oh, sorry ma'am," he said, embarrassed at having been caught muttering about the President by his wife. 

"It's OK, Sam," Abbey smiled. "I've heard more than one person refer to my husband as a son of a bitch. I may have even used the term myself." 

"Well...uh...yes ma'am," Sam stuttered. CJ was biting her lip to keep from laughing at his discomfort. 

"I know how he can be," Abbey continued, "but, Sam, go easy today. Give him a break. We have the amnio results coming back today and he's terrified. We're both on edge." Sam smiled at her reassuringly and squeezed her forearm. 

"I take it he doesn't have time for lunch?" she asked. 

"No ma'am," CJ could see the same haunted look in Abbey's eyes that the President's had had today. "But I have time. Would you care to have lunch with me?" 

"Sure. We haven't done that in a while." 

They decided to have lunch in the dining room at the residence. 

"You know," CJ said, "I am sorry about before, you know in the bathroom. I didn't mean to pressure you about going public with your pregnancy." 

"I know," Abbey said. "I understand. You were tired of passing on bad news." 

"I was so afraid I was going to have to walk out there and tell them the President had died without breaking down. Anyway, I didn't realize the whole history. I know most of that stuff came out in the press exposes during the campaign but it's all so cut and dry in black in white." 

"Yes, but to actually talk about it makes it more real. You know, for that first year after it happened, I thought about him all the time. All those little moments we weren't going to have. The first smile, the first tooth, the first time he crawled or pulled himself up, the first time he said mama or dada, his first steps," Abbey cleared her throat, obviously still emotional as she was flooded with memories of the child who had never had a chance to live. "Then it starts to get easier. I'd only think about him at the milestones. Come March as his birthday approached I would feel the pang of his loss. Oh, he'd be two today just entering his terrible twos. He'd be five today so he would be starting kindergarten. He'd be nine today so he would just be starting Little League. He'd be thirteen today. My God he'd be a teenager. And always, this tight feeling would bind my chest and it was as if I was reliving that day I delivered him knowing he would not be alive. It's funny, I wouldn't think of him all year and then, bam, there it is again. All the pain, not as sharp, but still there." 

"It must be very hard for you, ma'am," CJ said, tears of sympathy in her eyes. 

"CJ, you're my friend in here. Please, no ma'am, I'm just plain old Abbey. I've always hated ma'am. I actually prefer Doctor," she smiled. "But yes, it is hard, as much for Jed as it is for me. After it happened I sort of fell apart for a little while and he was left to pick up the pieces. He never really got to grieve until much later. I just want you to understand why we might be a little crazy about this pregnancy. I can talk to you about it. Jed won't be able to and he may come off like a jackass. When he does, just remember he's going through the same emotions I just explained to you, but, he's a man." 

"Yes, and we all know how good they are at expressing how they feel," CJ rolled her eyes. "But, in spite of the pain that you went through, you are very lucky. You have three beautiful, intelligent daughters and now twins on the way. I'm telling you, I really feel my biological clock ticking down." 

"Well, all you have to do is look and me and you will realize you still have more time," Abbey laughed. 

"You are very lucky," CJ said wistfully. "You have been with the same guy forever and he really loves you. I travel with him so I KNOW. You're never alone. Not really. You have someone to help make decisions, someone to lean on, someone to share all your hopes, fears and dreams. Now you share these lives that are growing inside you. By the way, I saw the picture of the babies. The President was showing it to the Prime Minister of France," CJ laughed, remembering the scene while Abbey shook her head with a smile. "You really are blessed." 

"We know that, CJ. We are also blessed with good friends. I don't think I ever got the chance to really thank you for helping Zoey in the limo." 

"Oh, I didn't do anything," CJ said. "She's a great kid. She was upset but she wasn't hysterical." 

"You kept her from getting that way. You made her feel everything was going to be OK." 

"Well, I'm glad I gave her that impression because, inside, I was not so sure. I was a mess." 

"I remember being like that myself," Abbey said ruefully. 

***** 

"What is going on here today, Mr. President?" Leo asked. "What is bugging you?" 

"What is bugging me!" Jed asked incredulous. "You want to know what is bugging me!?!" 

"I asked, didn't I?" Leo asked, unflappable as usual. 

"Well, let's see, my wife is pissed at me because I don't want her to go to work, my staff just comes and goes during my rehab session when I specifically made that room off limits except to you. Then, Sam brings me this half written speech. I tell you, Leo..." 

"What's really bugging you, Jed?" He asked bringing Jed up short. Leo never called him Jed unless he knew it was a personal matter. Jed took a deep breath. 

"We're expecting a phone call any time now from Abbey's obstetrician with the amnio results. Any minute now the phone is going to ring and I may find out that my babies have Down's Syndrome, or Spina Bifada, or Anencephaly, which means his or her brain is missing." 

"I'm sorry," Leo said, putting a hand on Jed's shoulder. "I didn't realize how serious this could be. You have a right to be upset. Those things could really happen?" 

"Yeah," Jed said tightly while running a hand through his hair. 

"You should go be with Abbey." 

"I have..." 

"You have nothing on your schedule I can't clear. Go be with your wife." 

Jed nodded and grabbed a briefcase full of work and headed for Abbey's office where Lilly informed him Abbey was in the residence. On the way up he bumped into CJ who was on her way back to work. 

"How are you?" CJ asked sympathetically. 

"I'm doing OK. CJ, about earlier..." 

"It's fine," CJ said, shaking her head, "I understand." She put her hand on his arm. "My prayers are with you both." 

"Thank you," he patted her hand and continued on. As he opened the door to the sitting room, Abbey was just moving to answer the ringing phone. Jed saw her shaking hand reach for the receiver and he moved to her side placing an arm around her waist. 

"Hello. Yes...yes it is," she answered, then turned to Jed mouthing it's Mia. "Yes...yes...you're sure...there's no mistake. I understand...yes...well thank you...yes, I'll see you Tuesday," she hung up the phone and turned to Jed, her hazel eyes pooling with tears. 

"Abbey?" Jed asked, his legs going weak. "Tell me." 

Chapter 4: 

"Abbey, tell me," Jed repeated urgently. 

"It's OK, Jed," she said, sounding slightly astonished. "The babies are both fine." 

"Really?" Jed asked, cupping Abbey's face in his palms, "You're sure? They are both fine?" Abbey nodded, the emotions clear in her eyes as she fought to keep her composure. 

"99% sure," she said, her voice breaking. 

Jed pulled her tightly into his arms pressing her head into his chest. They stood that way for what seemed an eternity, both overcome with relief and emotion. Finally Abbey pulled back and led Jed to the couch where she cuddled up to his side. 

"All day long I've just been thinking the worse," Jed said stroking her hair. "How we would get through that." 

"I know. I'm just so relieved. I had this knot in my stomach all day. I still can't believe they are really both OK." 

"And we are really going to do this again," Jed said, placing a hand on her belly. "Back to bassinets and nights of colic." 

"Breast feeding and baby monitors," she covered his hand with hers. 

"Diapers and teething..." 

"Binkies and bubbas..." 

"Sippie cups and toilet training. My God Abbey, are we nuts?" 

"Certifiable," she smiled, then watched as Jed moved his hand from her belly to rub over his chest. 

"Do your sutures hurt?" 

"They don't hurt. They itch like hell. How much longer do I have to keep them in?" 

"When Dr. Stevenson sees you Thursday, I'm sure he'll take them out. You're healing very well. But, take off your shirt and I'll put on some salve." Jed removed his shirt and Abbey came back with the salve. As always, she felt her stomach clench at the sight of her husband's wounds. 

"Abbey?" Jed asked knowing how his injuries bothered her. 

"Yes," she said, shaking herself from wife mode to doctor. She moved forward and began to apply the salve with gentle fingertips. "CJ said you're giving a speech in Maryland." It was a statement, not a question. 

"Yeah," he said, watching her face for reaction, "on Friday." 

"Any reason you didn't tell me about it?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant while wrapping the gauze around his chest. 

"Look it's no big deal, Abbey." 

"No big deal," she said sarcastically. "It's only the first time you are going out in front of the public since someone tried to KILL you." 

"Abbey, I didn't want to worry you." 

"Too late. I'm already worried. Jed, I still have nightmares about that night. Do you know how close one of those bullets came to piercing your heart? Just a few millimeters closer and you would have been dead on the spot. And the other bullet? Well, that one only damn near severed your spinal cord." 

"I KNOW I was damn lucky. But Abbey, everything will be fine." 

"Want to promise me that, Jed?" She snapped. He looked at her as if she had slapped him. Abbey saw the pain she had inflicted with those words and wished she could take them back. 

"I can't promise you, Abbey. I should never have promised you that in the first place." 

"I know Jed. I'm sorry. That was a bitchy thing to say." 

"Just remember you said it, not me," he grinned. "But, seriously Abbey, I am the President. I can't stay hidden here in the White House forever." 

"Intellectually, I know that, but try telling that to my heart. My heart just wants to keep you safe." 

**** 

Thursday evening Jed returned to the White House after having his stitches removed. It felt strange not to have the itching tightness that drove him crazy. Abbey had gone out to supper with Zoey who had called very upset because Charlie had told her about her father's speech. Abbey was going to try to calm Zoey's fear over his safety. Would any of them every really feel safe again, Jed wondered. With Abbey gone, he chose to have a quick sandwich at his desk for supper. 

"How are you doing?" Leo asked him. 

"I'm OK," Jed said biting into his sandwich. 

"Abbey not around?" He asked, knowing the First Lady liked her husband to dine with her when they were both at the White House. 

"She's out with Zoey. Girls night out." 

"How is Abbey doing?" 

"Better now that she isn't puking morning, noon, and night. She still feels nauseous sometimes but it isn't as bad." 

"Good. Are you all set for tomorrow?" 

"Yeah." 

"You know nobody would blame you if you were nervous." 

"I am NOT nervous, Leo." 

"Yes, sir." 

An hour later Jed made his way to the residence and stepped into a nice hot shower. Oh, the sheer freedom of not worrying about getting his stitches wet. Feeling refreshed he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He caught sight of his scarred torso in the mirror. He moved closer looking at the very pink scar just to the side of his heart by his right nipple, and the one over his rib cage. He touched a finger to the scar. Abbey was right, that damn bullet had nearly gone right through his heart. He moved into the bedroom and began to go through his drawers for sweats. 

Abbey entered the bedroom to see her towel clad husband looking boyish and sexy, his thick sandy brown hair wet and tousled, and she felt a pang of repressed sexual longing made all the more intense by the fact that she knew nothing could come of it. 

"Hi babe," she said, and as she got closer, her eyes were riveted to the scars marring her husband's flesh. 

"Attractive, aren't I?" He said ruefully, hoping not to see revulsion in his wife's eyes. 

"Yes," she said softly. "You are." She was standing in front of him now and reaching out her fingers to run over each scar as she had with the salve. Then, to Jed's surprise, she leaned forward and began to run her lips lovingly over each scar, wanting only to take away the pain he'd endured and was still enduring. Unfortunately, her healing kisses became too erotic for Jed to bear. 

"Uh, Abbey. I know a kiss is supposed to make it better. But you're starting something neither of us can finish." 

"Sorry," she smiled and moved away from him to go and take her own shower. While the water ran over her body she tried to calm her fears over Jed's speech the next day. She had convinced Zoey everything would be fine but she wasn't really convinced of that at all. He was finally almost recovered, he was off the crutches, his stitches were gone, and it felt like they were tempting fate by sending him out again. She knew it had to happen at some point but it just seemed so soon. 

The nightmare came back to her deep into the wee hours of the night. That time when dreams clouded reality. Mrs. Bartlet, your husband is dead..dead...dead..NO!! She woke up heart pounding and pressed herself into Jed's back. Oh please God, she prayed, keep him safe tomorrow. 

*** 

Despite his assurances to Leo and to Abbey, Jed couldn't help but be nervous while sitting in the limo. Would shots ring out as he stepped out? No dammit, he wasn't going to let that man affect his life this way. He wouldn't live his life in fear. Still, as he stepped out of the limo, he couldn't help but take a deep breath and a long scan of the crowd. The people were roped off. He always walked the rope line. That was where he had been shot. He could just go inside. Nobody would think badly of him. No...He was Jed Bartlet and Jed Bartlet always talked to the people who had given him his position. He began to head toward the rope and felt Ron move in close. 

CJ had released the statement that the President and First Lady were expecting twins in February and that the First Lady would continue on in her role in a more limited capacity. Now that was all the crowd wanted to question Jed about. They were handing him stuffed animals left and right. 

"Do you know if they are boys or girls?" 

"Are they identical?" 

"How is Mrs. Bartlet?" 

"Are you happy?" 

"Were you surprised?" 

"Was it in India?" 

That question came about because the press had been speculating like crazy as to where conception had occurred. They had counted back from Abbey's due date and figured they had been in India and Japan. Everyone remembered the romantic pictures from the Taj Mahal and assumed that was when it happened. Jed politely answered their questions. 

"We asked not to be told the sex." 

"No, they are not identical." 

"She is doing very well. She's working at the White House." 

"Yes, we are very happy." 

"Definitely, surprised and shocked." 

"No comment." 

He may be a public person but he wasn't going to comment on his and Abbey's sex life. Not to mention he wouldn't give the press the satisfaction of finding out they were right. Jed was surprised at the frenzy of excitement people had about this pregnancy. Yet while he answered their questions, accepted gifts, and shook hands his body was tense waiting for the pain of bullets slamming into him. His eyes were constantly scanning the crowd warily, and sweat broke out on his brow. 

*** 

While Jed was gone, Abbey spent some time at her office but her mind was not on her work. Any minute now she could picture her agent coming in to tell her there had been another shooting. While her mind wandered, Abbey felt it. Deep inside her belly. That movement that felt like butterfly wings fluttering. She held her breath wondering if she had really felt it. Then, there it was again. Her babies were moving. She placed her hand over her belly knowing she wouldn't be able to feel it with her hand. 

"Well, little ones," she said, "so you make your presence known." 

Jed poked his head into Abbey's office and saw her leaning back in her chair, her hand on her belly, a soft secret smile on her face. 

"Abbey," he said quietly. "I'm back." 

"What? Oh Jed, you're back." 

"That's what I said," he grinned, entering the office. "What are you smiling about?" 

"I just felt it. I felt the babies moving." 

Jed moved to her, pressing his hand against the small swell, wanting to feel it. 

"It was just the quickening, Jed," she said patting his hand. "You can't feel it yet." 

"Oh," he said, a little disappointed. 

"So, everything went alright?" 

"Without a hitch," he said. 

"And you were ok," she said suspiciously. 

"Absolutely fine," he lied. "I told you. Piece of cake." 

"Yeah right," she said, her eyes narrowed and she reached a hand out to touch his cheek. He wasn't telling her the truth but she loved him for trying not to worry her. Jed always tried to protect her. It was her little secret that she could usually see right through him. 

Chapter 5: 

"Mr. President," Leo said, entering the Oval Office. "The Supreme Court just came back with a 5-4 verdict to uphold the sentence on Vernon Dexter." Jed merely looked at him over his glasses. "Did you hear me? You are going to have to make the decision again about a stay of execution." 

"I am well aware of that, Leo," he said blandly. 

Leo looked at him puzzled. The last time this had happened Jed had been agonized over the decision. He seemed to be perfectly content this time. Jed could see Leo was confused by his manner. 

"Leo, this bastard raped and killed a federal agent. He deserves to fry." 

Leo looked at him with surprise. He'd never heard Jed speak like that about the death penalty. 

"What?" Jed asked, "You want me to feel sorry for this guy?" 

"No. I just. I mean I know you despise drug dealers, and yet sending a murdering drug dealer to his death had you very troubled. This is an about face." 

"Not really. Look Leo, maybe I'm looking at this too personally but this man raped and a murdered a federal agent. Do you know what Abbey's rapist got? 5-7 years. After what he did to her, that fucking bastard is walking around now free as a bird." 

"I know," Leo said quietly. Now he knew why Jed was reacting this way. He was seeing this case in light of his own personal experience. His feeling of injustice at the relatively small punishment the man who hurt his wife had received. 

"You think I'm taking this too personally, don't you?" 

"I didn't say that." 

"I can see from the way you're looking at me." 

"I'm not going to sit and judge you. I only know a quarter of what you two went through. But, remember what you have said about being in this room. In this room you have to be the President, not Jed." 

"Point taken Leo." 

"Thank you, Mr. President," he turned to leave the room. 

Jed grabbed a cigarette and walked outside to the portico to light it. He stood, leaning against a pillar, taking a drag, trying to examine his motives. Why was this case so cut and dried for him whereas his other chance to stay an execution had caused him such torment? This should be easier. He had already set his own precedence. He would not stay an execution unless there was more evidence found that would have affected the case. So, why the guilt? He knew why. In his heart, he wanted Dexter to pay the ultimate price for what he had done. But, if he were totally honest with himself, it wasn't Dexter he was picturing in that chair. It was Marcus Hughes, the man he had caught raping Abbey. The man he had almost killed with his own bare hands. The man who was walking around free and clear. 

Sam, Josh, and Toby had been awaiting their chance to talk to the President about staying the execution. 

"Not this time guys," Leo said. 

"Come on Leo," Sam protested, "we deserve a chance to give our arguments." 

"Not this time. It's personal this time. He'll need to figure this one out on his own." 

*** 

Abbey returned to the residence later that evening to find Jed doing some work in his study. She was a little over five months pregnant now and definitely starting to show. It was different being pregnant with twins. She had started to show sooner, and was bigger than she normally was at this point. She had begun to wear the maternity clothes that had been specially designed for her and was very appreciative for, attractive maternity wear was not easy to find. 

"I'm home," she said, putting her purse down. 

"And did you do as I asked?" 

"Yes, your majesty. I stood 15 minutes to give my speech, no meet and greet, and no receiving line. Lilly made sure I was in and out. What did you do, put the fear of God into her?" 

"Pretty much. I told her to keep you off your feet, and that it was a direct order from the President." 

"Oh..." Abbey gave a start, her hand going to her side. "There it is again." 

"What is it?" Jed asked, concerned. 

"Come here," she smiled, and as he approached her, she took his hand placing it on the side of her belly. "Wait a minute," she moved his hand lower, "there." 

Jed felt it in that instant, a distinct tiny sharp push against his hand. One of his baby's was kicking him. Abbey smiled at him as their gazes locked. 

"It doesn't get old, does it?" She asked. 

"No, it's still amazing," Jed said, and rubbed his hand softly as if trying to soothe the child within. Abbey eyed her husband sharply. Something wasn't right with him. In her excitement over the babies' movements, she hadn't noticed right away. Now she realized he looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Something that had, unfortunately, become a too familiar sight for her. 

"Jed, what's wrong?" She asked. "Is there a situation?" 

"Well, I haven't had to bomb anyone today. I just have another stay of execution to decide. You know Abbey, they really ought to warn you when you run for President, to remember that if you win, you will become a killer." 

"Jed," she said shocked, "you are not a killer." 

"Tell that to the people who are killed because of bombs I ordered dropped. Tell that to the men who die in an electric chair because I said to let it happen." 

"Jed, you didn't say that. The courts did. You are upholding the law." 

"But, with one word, I could stop it." 

"Do you want to stop it? I mean I know how you feel about these death penalty cases. How bad..." 

"No, I don't," he interrupted her. "Not this time. And that is what bothers me. I want the guy to burn in hell." 

"You do?" 

"His name is Vernon Dexter, and he is guilty of raping and murdering a female federal agent who was undercover investigating his drug ring." 

"Oh," Abbey said softly, and turned away. "You're thinking of Hughes aren't you?" She could never refer to him by his first name. That would make him human and he would never be human in her eyes. When she remembered how strong and overpowering he was, how helpless she had felt as he was able to tear her clothes off despite her fighting with everything she had, he was just an animal in her memory. When she remembered the pain and her absolute terror and disgust as he had begun to rape her, she also had to remember what was going through her mind at that time. Jed had asked her once if she was afraid Hughes was going to kill her. No, that wasn't what she was worried about. What she was worried about was Jed. What was Jed going to think? Would he believe she hadn't fought hard enough? How would he react? Would he blame her? Would he ever want her again? And then Jed was there, in the same room while that animal was inside her and she had seen a look in her husband's eyes that she had never seen before and had never seen again. Complete and utter pain and rage. "You're thinking about how much you wanted to kill him." 

"How can I not, Abigail? When I think of what he did to you. How much I wanted to kill him. What we went through after and having to deal with knowing that he is out there living his life. It's a bitter pill to swallow." 

"He did serve his time, Jed" 

"Not damn near enough. They should have locked him up and thrown away the fucking key." 

"I agree, Jed. When I realize that I could bump into him on some rope line somewhere it terrifies me. I have the best protection in the world, and just the thought of his face sends me back to that mass of fear that I was that night." 

"That's what I'm talking about," he burst out angrily, hating the idea that Abbey was still scared after all these years. "I want Hughes dead. I want HIM to pay. So am I making Dexter pay for what Hughes did to you?" 

"No. You're making him pay for what he did to that federal agent. You're making him take the punishment the court and a jury of his peers imposed on him." 

"I hate this, Abbey. I hate being in charge of life or death situations. It never gets easier." 

"I know, baby," she said, and began to massage his neck and shoulders from behind. Her fingers ran through his thick hair and rubbed his temples. "What you need to do, Jed, is to take us out of the equation. If I had never been raped what would your decision be?" 

"I wouldn't grant the stay. There has not been any compelling new evidence to make me deem the courts were wrong." 

"Then, there you have it. I know it is especially hard for you because most of your staff is against the death penalty." 

"That has never bothered me before. I've had to make plenty of decisions they haven't agreed with. I guess this time though, I was afraid they might think I wouldn't grant the stay out of a need for revenge." 

"Jed, they know you better than that. You're reasoning has not changed since the last time. You are NOT a wishy washy man. They know that," she said as she moved to sit next to him on the couch. 

"I do know they realize I have to uphold the law of the land as much as they would like to abolish that law." 

"Jed," she said, pulling his head into her lap so she could massage his temples easier. "You also need to remember that what Hughes did to me did not destroy us. It didn't even come close. Look at where we are. We're in the White House, we've been together forever to quote CJ, we have three great kids, and these two little babies squirming around inside of me. If you had killed him, we would have none of this and that would have destroyed me." 

"Nothing could ever destroy us, Abbey," he said, reaching up to stroke her cheek. "If everything we've had thrown at us over the past three decades has not done it, than I know nothing ever will." 

And thus Jed's decision was made. He did not grant the stay. Instead he sat with Abbey watching the clock tick down, and while he didn't have Father Cavanaugh present to hear his confession, he kneeled with Abbey to recite the decades of the rosary. Yes, he thought, someone should really remind you as you run for President that one way or another, if you win, you will become a killer. And, especially if you are a religious man, you will take that guilt with you to your grave. 

Chapter 6: 

Thanksgiving had come and gone for an extra thankful Bartlet family this year. The emotions around the table were palpable as, following tradition, everyone spoke of what they were most thankful for over the past year. Usually every family member had something different to contribute. This year, however, Jed was moved beyond words to hear the people he loved most in the world all say as one that they were most thankful that he was still here with them. Abbey had noticed his jaw clenching as it did when he was trying to control his emotions, and winked at him from her customary place at the other end of the table. It made him smile and got him through the moment without losing too much of his composure. 

But, with Thanksgiving over, the White House was in Christmas overdrive. Abbey was feeling great. Now into her 6th month she was in what was often called the "honeymoon" of pregnancy. The fatigue and nausea of her early pregnancy was gone and yet she wasn't so big that she was completely uncomfortable yet. She had a renewed sense of energy and was enjoying the movements of her tumbling twins. She talked to them all the time. She had labeled one kickboxer as he or she loved to give her sharp jabs to the kidneys, and one was gymnast as he or she just seemed to tumble around doing somersaults. She could actually tell them apart by their movements and they already had individual personalities to her. Because she was feeling so energized she couldn't understand Jed's shock at finding her in the exercise room where he did his rehab. She was sitting on the floor her legs crossed doing yoga exercises, her New Age serenity music playing in the background. 

"NOW what are you doing?" He asked, exasperated. 

"What does it look like I am doing, Jed?" She said calmly, never opening her eyes as she took in a deep breath with her arms outstretched. 

"I know WHAT you are doing," he dropped his duffel bag. "I mean WHAT are you doing? You shouldn't be working out." 

"Jed, I am sitting on the floor stretching and doing serenity breathing. I hardly think that constitutes a heavy cardio workout," She leaned to one side with one arm up over her head. 

"Well, I mean, it's just not right. You're PREGNANT," he burst out. 

"If I don't know that by now darlin', there is something wrong with me," she laughed, putting a hand on her ever expanding stomach. "Remember, when I was pregnant with Ellie, I did aerobics into my eighth month." Jed looked at her in horror. "Don't have a heart attack, Mr. President. I'm sticking to yoga this time. I need to remain somewhat physically active, Jed. Not only is it good for me but it will make labor and delivery easier. We've discussed this before." 

"And Mia is OK with this?" 

"I wouldn't be doing it if she wasn't," she said, slightly hurt by his implication that she might do something to jeopardize this pregnancy. 

"I know," Jed said, catching her tone. "I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't do anything dangerous." 

He held out his hand to help her to her feet, and she moved to shut off the CD player. 

"You don't have to quit because of me." 

"Yes, I do. You have ruined my serenity. It is not a term I could ever associate with you. You better not be this bossy in the delivery room or I'll boot your ass out." 

"You wouldn't dare," he narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Just watch me. If you remember correctly, I am not always my sweet, even-tempered self when I am in labor." 

Jed burst into laughter at that description of herself and he put his own more rock oriented CD in the player so he could do his rehabilitation workout. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, seeing her sit down in the a chair with her bottle of water. 

"I'm going to watch you work out. You know there is something about a sweaty man that is just very, very, sexy," she grinned wickedly. 

"Abbey," he groaned, "you know what it does to me when you talk like that." 

"Mmmhmm...I warned you not to mess with me." 

***** 

December was a busy month for the White House, with many Christmas obligations. One of those obligations was 'Christmas in Washington', a televised special where popular singers sang Christmas carols for the President, his family, Washington politicians, and the nation. After the special, there was traditionally a party at the White House. It was always fun to find out who would be performing, but this year the buzz was all about who was hosting 

"Did you hear who is hosting the Christmas special this year?" Lilly asked, entering Abbey's office. "I was just in the West Wing and the guys were full of excitement," she added disdainfully. 

"Well then, it must be some big breasted Hollywood star," Abbey said, leaning back and taking her reading glasses off. 

"The biggest," Lilly grinned, "Tia Russell." 

Abbey looked at Lilly with surprise. Tia Russell was a Hollywood bombshell alright, from her bleached blond hair to her double D breast implants. She was also very well known for some steamy ADULT movies early in her career. 

"Well, that was certainly a wholesome choice," Abbey said blandly. Then a horrible thought occurred to her. "We don't have anything to do with choosing the participants, do we?" She asked warily while thinking if you picked this bimbo Josiah Bartlett, I will kill you. 

"No, the producers do that. Not that Josh, Sam, and crew aren't thrilled." 

"I'm sure they are, but at least the press can't blame us for this." 

*** 

The morning of the special Abbey awakened well before dawn thanks to the active inhabitants of her belly. It seemed that they were never awake at the same time so while one napped the other played and vice versa. This meant there was rarely a time that one of them wasn't pushing at her. But, she honestly was not annoyed because active, moving babies meant healthy, ALIVE babies and the more she felt them move, the better she felt about their chances. So, instead of laying impatiently, she turned on her reading lamp, put on her glasses and began to read the baby name book Jed had given her a few months back. Jed was sound asleep, curled up to her side, and she absently stroked his hair while he slept. 

Finally, as the sun began to rise she felt him start to stir and stretch. She could feel his arousal against her thigh. He had begun to awaken aroused again and it made her smile, for she knew it meant his body had regained it's strength and was getting back to normal. 

"Mmmm...whatcha doing?" He asked, looking up at her with sleepy blue eyes. 

"I couldn't sleep so I'm reading the baby name book. You know I was thinking, we have yet to give any of our children an Irish name and since you are half Irish and I'm full, maybe it's about time." 

"Mmmhmmm," he yawned, still not really awake yet. "Caitlin is nice," he offered. 

"Yes, it is but it's already so popular. Remember whatever we name these babies will probably be copied all over the states. At that point, every other little girl will be named Caitlin." 

"You're probably right," he snuggled up closer, resting his head against the side of her belly. 

"I was looking at this one. What do you think about Aislinn?" 

"That's pretty," Jed agreed, "what does it mean?" 

"Let's see, it means dream." 

"Well, that's perfect then. We have wondered several times if this is all a dream." 

"Jed," she slapped his head lightly, and he chuckled. 

"No, seriously," he said. "I think it's really pretty. What about boy names?" 

"Well, I was thinking. What about my maiden name? We could name him Neill Bartlet." 

"Good God, no," Jed groaned, "remember my crazy old uncle Neil?" 

"Oh yeah," Abbey said, remembering the dirty old man who pinched her ass every time she got within an arm's length of him. "Guess that one is out." 

"Besides," Jed continued, "I kind of had my heart set on Nomar." 

"NOMAR!" Abbey looked at him, appalled. 

"Nomar Garciaparra happens to be one hell of a short stop for the team of my heart." 

"A team that always..." 

"Abigail Bartlet, don't you say it," he warned. 

"Jed, I'm a New Englander too. I love the Red Sox as much as the next person but you can't ignore history. They always choke." 

"Oh Abbey," he shook his head. "You're breaking my heart. You know it's not them. It's the curse." 

"Yeah well, whatever it is, Nomar Bartlet just does not have that certain ring to it." 

"Well, how about Manny?" 

"No," she said firmly. "Jed, we are not naming our kids from the Red Sox batting line up." 

"OK fine. But, when the Sox win the Series, you are going to be one sorry lady." 

"I think I'll survive the trauma," she rolled her eyes. At that moment Jed felt a quick hard kick to the cheek. 

"Ow!" He exclaimed moving his head, "One of them kicked me. That hurt." 

"Guess they didn't care for your choice of names either." 

"Yeah, well hey guys that's no way to treat your old man," he said to Abbey's belly. "Jesus Abs, I don't know how you put up with that day and night." 

"I don't have much choice," she reminded him. "Besides, why do you think I was awake so early this morning?" 

"On that note, I better get up and get dressed for work," he climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. "Don't worry, I'll come up with some more names." 

"I won't hold my breath," Abbey murmured. 

"Did you say something Abs?" 

"Nothing at all pumpkin," she smiled sweetly. "Go take your shower." 

**** 

Later in the day as Abbey dressed, preparing for the night ahead, she found Jed's medical report. Dr. Stevens always sent him home with recommendations on his therapy. Abbey skimmed over it until her eyes were drawn to the bottom comments where he had written 'Sexual activity may now be resumed'. This report was a week old. She thought about all the sexual tension and arousal Jed had been experiencing lately and wondered why he hadn't told her about this latest medical development. She figured she would question him about it later tonight. After all, tonight was about family and good holiday cheer, she didn't want to start an argument. 

Abbey was dressed by the time Jed came out of the bathroom half dressed. 

"Wow," he whistled, "you look stunning." 

She wore a long, deep emerald colored crushed velvet gown that brought out the green flecks in her hazel eyes, and the fiery red highlights in her auburn hair. It was cut with an empire waist to minimize her rounded belly and instead draw attention to the slight cleavage that was revealed. Add to it that she really had that healthy pregnant woman glow about her and she was just a vision. 

"I swear Abbey, no pregnant woman should look this sexy." 

"Sexy, Jed?" She raised an eyebrow. "I'd settle for passable at this point." 

"You know I find this sexy," he moved closer to kiss her neck lightly. "I always have." 

"Yes. Well um. You're not so bad yourself." 

There was something about Jed in a formal tux that always turned her on, and when he had kissed her neck, she could feel the slight sandpaperish feeling of his freshly shaven cheek and smell his bay rum aftershave. In the past, this yearning for her husband would build throughout the night with every look and every touch until it culminated in wild lovemaking. But, tonight that was not to be. So, she tried not to rub her cheek against his jaw, tried not to inhale the scent of him too strongly, and tried not to look into his hooded, desire filled eyes. 

Instead, they finished dressing in silence, both so aware of each other the room fairly sizzled with the tension. Thankfully that tension broke with the arrival of Ellie and Zoey who were attending with them. 

It was evenings like this that were the true perks to the job. Having front row center seats while some of the greatest performers in the world sang or danced made up just a little for all the hard stuff. 

**** 

When the performance was over, select guests and all the performers made their way back to the White House which, with Christmas only three weeks away, was decorated to the nines. This included the many hanging mistletoes Jed had insisted on. He hadn't figured on that little bit of holiday decorating coming back to bite him on the butt but that was exactly what was happening. He saw it as it things began to unfold. He saw Abbey standing just inside the doorway talking to Senator Carmichael when Ron Ehrlich entered and began a conversation with her. Jed could see what he was up to from the start but he couldn't get away from his idiot congressman who was droning on and on about some bill Jed wasn't concentrating on. He was watching Ron step forward and Abbey step back until they were in the doorway. He saw Ron point up with a smile and Abbey tilted her face up to receive his kiss. But, this was no light peck. Ron placed his hand behind Abbeys head and pulled her face to his covering her lips with his. 

Abbey had been taken by surprise by Ron's kiss. It was hard, it was insistent, and she thought she actually felt his tongue against her lips. She pulled back, startled. 

"Ron," she seethed, looking from side to side to see just what kind of a spectacle they had made. "That was totally inappropriate." 

"Hey, I'm just kissing my old girl. Guess you and old Jed are still at it, huh?" He touched her belly and Abbey realized that he'd had way too much to drink which was why he was acting so wildly out of character. 

"Ron, I think you should go get a cup of coffee." 

She turned to go mingle only to confronted by her husband's steely blue eyes. To Jed, the ten second kiss had seemed to last a lifetime, and had he known about the tongue, he probably would have punched Ron in the face. Making sure nobody was watching, he pulled Abbey into an adjoining room. 

"What in the hell was that little display about?" Abbey could see he was furious. 

"We were under the mistletoe. The mistletoe YOU wanted up all over the White House." 

"THAT was hardly a mistletoe kiss. That was a 'meet me in my room later' kiss." 

"Oh yeah, Jed that's right. I'm 6 1/2 months pregnant on a no sex order from my doctor and my husband, who I love with all my heart despite the fact that he is a jackass, is just a few feet away but I am planning an assignation with an old boyfriend." 

"Well. When you say it like that, it sounds stupid." 

"It is stupid, Jed. This is all about your irrational jealousy of Ron." 

"It's not just Ron. I don't like any man who thinks he can kiss you like THAT. I am the only man who can kiss you like that." 

"And Ron used to kiss me like that and that's what pisses you off." 

"Well, yeah...Yes, dammit." 

Thirty years later, he still hated the image of Abbey making out with Ron. God, he knew Abbey would nail him. He didn't have a leg to stand on. 

"Oh Jed," she shook her head, "that was over thirty years ago. You know nothing ever came of it, and even if it had,it wouldn't be any of your business because he came before I even knew you. I don't freak out if I see one of your former LOVERS." 

"Abigail," he raised an eyebrow remembering a few instances of just that happening, "that's not quite true and you know it. And they were hardly lovers," he muttered, remembering the bumbling sex acts of a boy. 

"The point is I know the kiss was not proper and I told him so. He'd had too much to drink. I handled it. You didn't have to come swaggering over all macho." 

"Sir," Charlie said hesitantly from the doorway. "They need you both for pictures." And so they rejoined the party. 

Abbey realized with some chagrin that she had again joined the sorority of all pregnant women in achieving the ranks of public property. For a private person it had always been disconcerting to her when complete strangers would come up to her and place their hands on her belly. She had learned to be the perfect politician's wife, smiling graciously while listening to whether they thought the babies were boys or girls by the way she was carrying. This time she had begun to wonder if carrying high meant a boy and carrying low meant a girl, how the hell would she carry if she had one of each? Nobody seemed to have an answer for that one. 

Then of course she was subjected to their horror stories of Aunt Betsy's 48 hour labor and all the gruesome details. It had scared her to death when she was pregnant that first time with Elizabeth. Early on, she and Jed had been visiting her parents and she was sitting in the kitchen with her female relatives when Jed quietly walked in. The women were all telling her stories of these awful labors and deliveries. "The baby was coming out with it's head tilted sideways, it almost ripped me in two", "Three days of labor and finally the doctor had to reach in and pull him out", "I tore so bad I couldn't walk for 2 weeks". Jed saw Abbey's face was chalk white. 

"You're all scaring the hell out of her," he had said angrily and they had all turned to stare at the man who had dared enter their domain. Jed visibly wilted under their glares. 

"Jed, dear," Beth had said, "you men have your war and sports stories. We have childbirth. Now go finish watching your baseball game with Michael and leave Abbey to us." Things hadn't changed much since then except she was a veteran of four births now and, while all her labors and deliveries had been unique, she knew pretty much what to expect. 

Jed did interrupt the babyfest one time to ask her to dance but Abbey brushed him off. She was still a little angry with him and thought she would make him squirm a little longer. 

She certainly didn't expect what happened next. Tia Russell had arrived with her dress unbuttoned three more buttons than she'd had undone while hosting the special. She was flirting up a storm with the males in the room and they were eating it up. CJ, Donna, and Abbey had all watched with contempt as the men including Sam, Josh, and Toby salivated over the curvy actress. 

"She's not even really pretty," Donna stated. 

"Just pretty stacked," CJ observed. 

"Look at them," Abbey shook her head, "you'd think they were all 16. God, do men ever grow up?" 

But, up until that point, her man had been immune to the blonde. Now, when Abbey turned to look at the dance floor, she froze on the spot. Jed was dancing with Tia, if you could call it dancing. She was all over him. She had her chest pressed into his, and she was laughing and flirting up a storm. Abbey had watched women flirt with her husband before so why was this bothering her so much? She found that, as much as a person was compelled to look at a car accident, she couldn't take her eyes off them. She watched Tia whisper something in Jed's ear, saw Jed laugh at what she said. His response turned Abbey cold inside. But when Tia lifted her fingertips to play with his earlobe she felt the fury rise within her. She began to stand but was stopped by CJ who wanted to introduce her to one of the performers. Abbey smiled as she was trained to do, exchanged greetings, and turned back to the dance floor. It was at that point that she felt her neat little world spin out of control. Jed and Tia were no longer on the dance floor. She scanned the room, her heart pounding, but they were gone. She thought about asking Leo where Jed was but she could read Leo almost as well as she could read Jed and it would devastate her if Leo lied to her to cover up for Jed. And she knew deep down as much as he wouldn't like it, Leo would do that. He would do it for Jed and for his Presidency. So where the hell were they and what were they doing? She thought of storming the place but the thought of finding her husband having sex with that bimbo made her so nauseous she almost threw up on the spot. Air, she thought, I need air. So, despite the December cold, she stepped out the French doors and walked outside. 

How had this happened, she wondered, running her hands over her arms to warm herself, but the cold she was feeling was really the cold from within. The evening had started out so promising, how had it spiraled out of control like this. Why...why...she thought..after all these years she had never really doubted Jed's fidelity. He knew right from the start that if he ever screwed around on her she would leave him. She had told him that. He had responded jokingly that if she ever screwed around he wouldn't leave her, he would just kill the guy she'd slept with. They both knew where they stood on the issue and she'd been so proud of their faithful track record. The press had never been able to find a hint of scandal in their marriage. She would trust Jed with her own life. So why had this happened? Was Jed honestly that pissed about Ron's kiss that he was paying her back? Was it because it had been months since they'd been able to make love and it would still be about four more until she was physically able to? Was it because she was fat and no longer attractive to him? WHAT would possess him to do this and in front of a roomful of people? In front of their DAUGHTERS. Yet, still a little voice in the back of her head said "Trust him Abbey, he is the father of your children, he is your soulmate, trust him." 

"Abbey," Jed said, stepping outside. "I've been looking all over for you. What in the hell are you doing out here? It's freezing." 

He began to take off his tux jacket and placed it on her shoulders. She whirled around throwing his jacket back at him, her eyes blazing anger and her face tear stained. 

"You ungodly bastard!!" She cried. 

"Abbey, what the hell?" He asked, stunned by his wife's response to him. 

"Where the hell did you and Tia Russell disappear to for fifteen minutes? How could you do that Jed!? In front of your own daughters! I know I'm fat, I know you are physically able to have sex and I am not, but HOW could you do that to US!" 

She began to cry and Jed's anger faded with her tears. It always did. Abbey didn't cry often but when she did it stung him to the core. 

"My God, Abbey," he placed his hands on her shoulders. 

"Don't touch me, Jed!" She shrugged his hands off. "Don't ever touch me again!" 

"Abbey, for Christ's sake, listen to me. I don't know what you saw or didn't see but that woman was ALL over me. She had also had too much to drink, half the people in there are inebriated. She wouldn't cool it. I know how careful I have to be thanks to previous Presidents and I began to panic. That was when Leo came in to let me know I was needed in the situation room. I asked him to find Miss Russell a ride home and I've been in the situation room ever since." 

"Y...you have?" 

"I can't believe this, Abigail," he ran his hand through his hair like he always did when he was frustrated. "I can't believe after all we've been through that you could think I would cheat on you. I thought you knew me better than that. Don't worry, I won't touch you," he said as he turned to leave. 

"Jed, don't go!...Please...It's just. I guess I just lost it when I turned and you both had disappeared after the way she was with you on the dance floor." 

"You should have trusted me and known there was a logical explanation." 

"Jed, you are talking to a woman 6 months pregnant. My hormones are all out of whack. I cry at damned beer commercials. There is nothing logical about me right now. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." 

She looked up at him with those big hazel eyes that had melted his heart the first time he had looked into them and continued to do so even now. 

"On one condition," he said giving her a break. After all he knew how those hormones were affecting her. "You tell me I'm right." 

"About what?" She asked, puzzled. 

"You do get jealous." 

Abbey looked at him with surprise and began to laugh through her tears. 

"I guess I do. We certainly made a mess out of tonight." 

"Come inside and let's see if we can salvage some of it." 

He led her inside and pulled her into his arms for a slow dance to the second verse of Celine Dion's 'Another year has gone by'. Abbey laid her head against her husband's chest and listened to the words. 

I've never been one for occasions, but you never let a birthday go by without announcing how much you love me but the truth is always there right there in your eyes and we're still holding hands while we're walking acting like we've only just met but how could that be? when there's so much history I guess thats how true lovers can get another year has gone by and I'm still the one by your side after everything has gone by and still no one's saying good-bye though another year has gone bye 

Abbey tucked her face into his neck and he knew there were tears she didn't want anyone to see. 

"You're not fat," he said into her hair. 

"Mmm, what?" She asked. 

"Those are my babies inside you. They are not fat. You are beautiful, and I love you. And you never have to worry about trusting me." 

"I know Jed...I know...," she looked up at him, "and I love you too." 

*** 

The next morning when Jed began to stir in the same aroused state as he had been in for the past few weeks Abbey took matters into her own hands. While he was still sleeping, she began to run her tongue and lips over his chest and shoulders. She loved her husband's chest. Loved the feel of his crisp chest hairs against her cheek and, when they made love, against her breasts. She began to rub her cheek like a kitten against those chest hairs. She flicked her tongue over each of his nipples and moved her way down his rib cage. When her tongue slipped into his naval she felt a light tap on her head. 

"Just where do you think you're going?" Jed asked sounding amused. 

"Has it been so long that you don't remember this?" She asked innocently. 

"Oh, I remember it all right. Abbey, is this about last night? You don't have to do this. I can wait four or five months if that's what it takes." 

"I know I don't have to, I want to." 

She pushed his hip with her hand so his bare back was facing her and, while she stroked him with one hand, she ran her lips over his back, up and down his spine over the scar from his back surgery that had kept him from being impotent. 

"There is no reason...," she said in between pressing kisses on him "that we should both be....sexually....frustrated." 

"None at all," Jed agreed breathing heavy now. 

"Besides...it makes me feel good...," she pulled him back over so he was laying on his back and began to scrape her fingernails lightly over his chest down to his hips and back again "to make you feel good. Am I making you feel good?" 

"Oh Jesus, yes," he groaned, grabbing one of her tormenting hands and putting it where he needed it most. 

"So, you're going to let me get back to work?" 

"Oh yeah," he sighed and then his head fell back on the pillow with a deep low moan of "Abbbbeeey" as she took him into her mouth and finished what she had started. 

Chapter 7: 

Jed entered the solarium still buttoning up his shirt. Abbey was already seated with a big plate of pancakes, eggs, and fresh fruit. It still gave Jed a start to see his small wife consuming these huge meals when toast, fruit, and coffee was her usual choice. 

"The lumberjack breakfast again, dear?" He asked, leaning down to kiss her cheek before sitting down himself. 

"Jed, I am eating for three. Not one, not two, THREE," she said logically. 

Jed cringed as she poured catsup on her pancakes but he had long since learned to keep his mouth shut about her peculiar food cravings. 

"So, what is on your agenda today?" He asked, spearing himself a couple of pancakes off the platter. 

"I have a doctor's appointment." 

"Just a routine exam?" He asked. 

"Mmmhmm," she responded neglecting to inform him she would also be having another ultrasound. She knew he wouldn't be able to go with her and therefore he would just worry all day. She was also hoping to get a really good picture and surprise him with it. 

"Jed," she looked at him across the table, "I want to go home." 

"To New Hampshire?" He asked, surprised. 

"Yes." 

"Now?" 

"No, for Christmas, like we always do." 

"I thought Mia said no flying." 

"She didn't say I couldn't drive." 

"Abbey, that is ridiculous. You are not driving to New Hampshire." 

"You're right, Jed. I am not allowed to drive anywhere. But I can be driven. I thought I'd go up with Zoey and Ellie, and you could meet us up there." 

"I don't like it Abbey. You'll be so far from here, from your doctor. Out in the middle of nowhere." 

"Jed, I will hardly be in the middle of nowhere. I will be driving up the Eastern Seaboard with Secret Service agents who can whisk me to the best hospitals in the United States. I'm going to ask Mia about it today. If she says it is too dangerous, I won't do it. But, hopefully if I am still not dilating, she will let me go. I just want to get away from the circus around here and relax for a little while with our family." 

"I understand that, but promise me that if Mia says no, the answer is no." 

"Yes Jed, I promise." 

Both of them looked up as there was a knock on the door and Leo poked his head in. 

"Come in, Leo," Abbey called out. "Would you like some breakfast?" 

"No thanks," he looked at Abbey's plate with wide eyes. "Abbey, THAT is disgusting," he grimaced. 

"You shouldn't make comments until you try it Leo. Want a bite?" She asked. 

"I think I'll pass. How can you stand that?" He looked at Jed. 

"Hey," Jed put his hands up, "as long as I don't have to eat it, she's free to come up with whatever disgusting food combination she wants." 

"The next time one of you carries a baby, let me know, and we'll see what kind of food you crave." 

She placed her hands on each arm of the chair and pushed herself up to her feet. Leo was surprised yet again at how small Abbey seemed, he was so used to her in her high heels. But now, as she stood before him, barefooted with her belly protruding, she just seemed too fragile to be carrying such a heavy burden. It made him feel very protective of her. 

"How are you feeling, honey?" He asked. 

"Leo, did you just call my wife honey?" Jed asked. 

"Yes, I did, sir. Your wife is making me feel very paternal right now." 

"I think it was very sweet, Leo," she said and kissed his cheek. "I am fine but I do need to go and get ready for my doctor's appointment so I will leave you boys to run the country. Bye." She began to walk out of the room. 

"Abbey," Jed said stopping her, "come see me or call me when you get back. Let me know how everything went." 

"I will, Jed," and she turned to leave. 

"She wants to go home to New Hampshire for Christmas," Jed said to Leo. "I swear it is never a dull moment with my wife." 

"Do you think that is really a good idea?" Leo asked, concerned. 

"I would if there were an easy way to get her there. She wants to drive up with Zoey and Ellie, like Thelma and Louise or something." 

"Mr. President, a mother, two daughters, and a whole slew of secret service agents hardly make a Thelma and Louise trip." 

"OK, it was a bad analogy, but you get my point. It's hard for her here Leo. Every time she steps out of the White House, the press are all over her. They want every detail of her pregnancy. What she is eating, what she is wearing, and, most of all, they want pictures, lots and lots of pictures. She can't even speak about issues that are important to her because all people want to ask her about are the babies." 

"They're excited," Leo said, "there hasn't been a baby in the White House in 40 years. There are millions of people for whom this is the first. They are sharing this with you two." 

"I know, Leo. But it also makes it very hard on Abbey. I mean if, God forbid, anything goes wrong, she is going to feel like she let the whole country down on top of everything else." 

"I thought everything was going OK," Leo frowned. 

"It is. She hasn't dilated at all which is a miracle considering she is carrying twins. She'd go stir crazy on bed rest. Believe me, been there, done that. But neither of us is going to feel really safe until two healthy babies are crying in our arms." 

*** 

Jed sat in meeting after meeting feeling his throat growing scratchier and scratchier. Damn, he thought to himself, not now. He couldn't be bogged down by an attack now. Leo watched Jed's cough worsen as the day went on. 

"Mr. President, I think you should go and rest in the residence. You're getting a cold." 

"Thank you Dr. McGarry," Jed said sarcastically. 

"I'm serious. You should take some cold medicine and rest. You won't be any good to anyone if....," his voice faded off uncomfortably. 

"If...If...," Jed prodded him. "You can say it Leo." 

"If you have a full blown relapse, sir. Not to mention Abbey will kick my ass if I don't send you for medical attention." 

"So that's it, you're afraid of my wife, Leo." 

"Damn straight," he grinned, "aren't you?" 

"Of course. I guess I will go take some cold medicine and take a cat nap and then I'll be back." 

"Good." 

"Hold down the fort." 

"I will." 

**** 

When Abbey returned from the doctor's she was surprised and frightened to see Jed laying asleep on the couch. He never slept during the day unless...unless...Oh please no, not now. She moved toward him and placed a hand on his forehead. He was warm but he wasn't burning up. 

"Jed...baby?" He awoke and immediately began to cough. Deep chest coughs. 

"Dammit Jed, how long haven't you felt well?" She asked while going to get her medical bag. 

"Not long." 

"Josiah, I am your doctor. Don't lie to me." 

"I guess my throat has been sore since last night." 

"You guess," she said, shaking her head while putting the thermometer in his ear. Her disapproval was very apparent. "Why didn't you tell me last night?" 

"I didn't want to worry you. You have enough on your plate. It was just a scratchy throat." 

"Jed, I'm your doctor as well as your wife. This isn't going to work if you keep hiding things from me. You need to tell me when you feel sick." She looked at the thermometer. 

"What is it?" He asked apprehensively and Abbey's heart melted at his tone. He didn't want to be sick. He hated being sick. God she hated this damn disease. Hated what it did to her husband. 

"It's not that bad, hon," she said softly, "99.9." She began to check his pulse and other vital signs. "It's just a chest cold right now but I want to get that fever down." She handed him two ibuprofen tablets which he swallowed. "Did you already take some cold medicine?" 

"Yes doc. I took some Robitussin about 2 hours ago. So, can I go back to work now?" 

"No. Not until that fever comes down." 

"Abbey..." 

"Jed, I don't want to take a chance. Do you?" 

"I guess not," he sighed and she began to lead him over to the bed and tucked him in. "Lay with me." 

"Jed, I have to..." 

"Just until I fall asleep. Please, baby," he pleaded with those earnest blue eyes that never failed to tug her heartstrings. 

"Oh OK," she smiled. "You sure do know how to get what you want." She climbed into bed next to him and pulled his head against her chest so she could stroke his hair. She knew he was scared. He was trying to cover it but he was as scared of a relapse as she was. 

"Everything go OK at the doctor's?" He asked. 

"Yes. Everything is looking good. Mia said I can go to New Hampshire. She said if I were any other patient she would have said no but I have the Secret Service who can get me where I need to be in minutes." 

"So I guess it is Christmas in New Hampshire." 

"It looks that way. She also gave me the name of a Lamaze coach who is going to come here to work with us." 

"Abbey, we don't need a Lamaze instructor. We've done Lamaze class before." 

"Not for more years than I care to remember. Things change." 

"Breathing doesn't change, Abigail." 

"Techniques change and improve. We both need a refresher and so will my alternate coach." 

"What do you mean alternate?" He said insulted. "I will be your coach, Abigail." 

"Yes, and what if you have to go on def-con 4 or have a national emergency to deal with? We can't absolutely count on the fact that you will be available." 

"I hadn't thought of that," he said, sounding deflated. 

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Chances are you'll be there. It's just a precaution." 

"So, who is this alternate coach?" 

"Zoey wanted to be but I don't know if she's quite ready for that. I would like her to give us grandkids someday." 

"Maybe she would be so traumatized it would keep her from ever having sex," Jed said wishfully. 

"Dream on, Daddy," Abbey laughed. "Anyway I just don't think it is a good idea, especially after Rosslyn." Abbey knew just how sensitive her youngest daughter had become about her parents' health. "Ellie could handle it but she is too busy with school and, of course, Liz is too far away." 

"What about Millie? She's already been with you before." 

"You have her jetting all over the country. No, I am going to ask either my mother or Jane." 

"I guess either of them would be good. Your mother has always been around to help us with every birth." 

"I think she is feeling a little left out this time. I always needed her to come help with me or the girls, and now I have this huge staff at my beck and call." 

"You could choose my mother. She'd piss you off so much you would push those kids right out," he laughed, and the laughter brought on a coughing fit. Abbey handed him a glass of water. 

"OK, enough talk Mr. Comedy. You close your eyes and get some sleep." 

"Abbey..." 

"Sssh...go to sleep babe," she kissed his cheek and smoothed his hair back from his forehead soothingly. 

Once he was asleep Abbey lumbered to her feet and moved to the couch to look at paint chips for the nursery she was designing in an adjoining bedroom. She hadn't been at it very long when Leo arrived. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. 

"I'm going to have the nursery painted while we're in New Hampshire. So, what do you think, primary colors or pastels?" 

"I'm no decorator, Abbey," he smiled. "You look tired. How is he?" 

"Don't look so worried, Leo," she touched his cheek. "It's just a chest cold. His temp was only 99.9 and I've already gotten it back to normal with some ibuprofen. I still want to keep an eye on him but I think we are in the clear this time." 

"That's a relief," Leo said, more visibly relaxed. "You do know how lucky he is to have you, don't you? You are a very special lady, Abigail Bartlet." 

"Thank you, Leo," Abbey said, moved by the words of this man of few words. "I'd have to say I am pretty lucky myself." 

"Yeah," he agreed with a nod. 

"Of course, you do know he is going to make us old before our time," she smiled. 

"I am already old before my time, Abbey," Leo grinned squeezing her hand in camaraderie. 

Chapter 8: 

Jed sat on the bed watching Abbey's staff packing her things. With every item packed, he couldn't help but feel she was one step further away from him. Abbey was not in tune with Jed's melancholy mood, as she was too busy checking things off her list as they were packed. 

"You know," Jed said finally, not able to remain quiet any longer, "I still don't like this." 

"Jed please," Abbey said, "your objections have been duly noted and overruled. I'm sorry you aren't comfortable with this but I am going. You just need to deal with that." 

"I would feel much better if I were going with you." 

"Well babe, you know I would too, but that just isn't feasible. It will only be a few days until you can join us." 

"Hey guys," Zoey said entering the bedroom. "You ready to go Mom?" 

"Just about, hon," she stood, glancing around the room. "OK Jed, we're off. Are you all set with your medication?" 

"Yes doc. You have been gone before, Abbey, and I managed to stay alive," he said sarcastically. 

"I know. It's just been so long since I've gone on a trip it feels strange. Well, I guess that is everything," she folded her list. "Bye baby," she reached out a hand to touch Jed's cheek and kissed him softly. 

"Abbey, be careful, please," he said seriously. 

"I will, Jed," she squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

"You two take care of your Mom. Don't let her overdo it," he said, bending to kiss her swollen belly. 

"Bye Daddy," Zoey said, moving to accept his hug. 

"Bye sweetheart," Jed kissed her cheek, then whispered into her ear, "listen, keep an eye on your mother for me. If anything at all happens call me. Anytime." 

"I will Dad," she smiled indulgently, "but don't worry, everything will be fine." 

*** 

The car carrying Abbey and Zoey stopped at Johns Hopkins to pick Ellie up. 

"This trip would be perfect if we didn't have all the little spies with us," Ellie grumbled as she dropped into the back seat with her mother and sister. 

"Eleanor, please don't start," Abbey said. "First of all, they are not here to spy on us, they are here to protect us. Just remember one of those so-called spies put his life on the line to save your father. Ron stepped between the gunman and your Dad and had his hand shattered by a bullet. Who knows what might have happened if it wasn't for him." 

"I'm sorry Mom," Ellie said contritely, "it's just so hard sometimes." 

"I know it is," Abbey squeezed her hand. "It's hard on all of us, but who ever said everything would be easy. You have had some great opportunities as the President's daughter and you just have to take the bad with the good." 

As she spoke Abbey felt a tightening start in her back and wrap around her belly like a big rubber band tightening. It wasn't a painful contraction, but it was a contraction. She sighed and ran a soothing hand over her belly. 

"Mom?" Zoey asked worried. "Is something wrong?" 

"No, Zoey, I'm fine." 

"No, you're not Mom," Ellie said, looking worriedly at Zoey. "Something just happened. What was it?" 

"Don't go getting all upset you two. I just had a contraction..." 

"Oh my God," Zoey panicked. "We have to get you to a hospital. Oh God, Dad is going to have a fit. He was right, he said...." 

"Zoey," Abbey took her arm, "calm down honey. It was just a Braxton Hicks contraction, not a real labor contraction." 

"Whats the difference?" Zoey asked, her voice still shaky. 

"Braxton Hicks are like practice contractions, right?" Ellie said. 

"Yes. They are very erratic and they don't really hurt, it is more of like a tightening. They happen throughout pregnancy. Believe me, I can tell the difference." 

Despite Abbey's reassurance, both Zoey and Ellie were on edge, sure that at any minute their mother would go into labor. The only thing breaking the tension was Abbey's frequent bathroom breaks. The babies were so heavy on her bladder it seemed she had to stop every half hour, and her daughters got a kick out of the huge production this caused. Three black cars would enter the rest area. The service would have to go in and make sure everything was clear before Abbey was allowed to enter. When she would return to the car, the girls would invariably giggling at the scene this caused. 

"I'm glad you two find this so humorous," Abbey grumbled, "just wait until it is your turn to go through this. Of course, that won't be until you are successful, married doctors in your 30's," she teased. 

"Now you're starting to sound like Dad," Zoey grinned. 

Speaking of their father, as the cars zipped down the New Jersey turnpike, Zoey's cell phone rang. 

"Hello," Zoey answered. 

"Hi Zo." 

"What's up, Dad?" 

"Just calling to see how everything is going." 

"It's going OK except that Mom has to stop at every rest stop along the way." Jed laughed on the other end, well aware of Abbey's bathroom needs. His laughter stopped with Zoey's next words. "Mom did have a contraction a little while ago." 

"WHAT!" Jed exclaimed. "Christ, I knew this was a bad idea. Are you on your way to the hospital? Where the hell are you?" 

"Jed," Abbey said, ripping the phone out of Zoey's hand and glaring at her youngest daughter. 

"Abbey! Are you all right? How bad..." 

"Jed, stop. It's nothing. It was just a Braxton Hicks contraction. I've had them before today, I will have them again." 

"Are you absolutely sure it was a Braxton Hicks?" 

"Yes Jed, I'm positive. There wasn't any pain, just the tightening. Zoey shouldn't have even said anything." 

"Don't be mad at her Abs. She is under orders to tell me ANYTHING that happens." 

"This was nothing Jed, trust me. I'm not going to hide anything from you." 

"I do trust you." Abbey knew he was running his hand through his hair the way he always did when he was frustrated. 

"You need to get off the phone babe. I hear Charlie in the back trying to get your attention." 

"Charlie can wait." 

"Jed, everything is fine. Go back to work. I love you. Good-bye." 

"Love you too babe. You call me if anything else happens. Bye." 

Abbey handed the phone back to Zoey and Ellie turned to her younger sister. 

"Zoey, why did you tell him that?" She seethed. "MOM told you it was nothing." 

"Well DAD asked me to tell him ANYTHING that happened on the trip. He..." 

"Girls," Abbey said tiredly, "enough with the bickering. Now come on, let's just enjoy the rest of the trip." 

**** 

Abbey rested her head against the cool glass window as she watched the countryside pass her. She felt a yearning come over her as they passed through New York City and she saw the sign reading 'All points New England'. Almost home. The scenery grew more rural the further north they went. 

Once in Massachusetts the cars turned off the highway and soon they were in Abbey's hometown of Salem. It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of the big federal style house she grew up in. Abbey hadn't been back to Salem since Jed had been elected and realized how much she had missed visiting her parents at home. Ever since the election, it seemed that everyone had to come to them to visit. Of course, their guests were all thrilled with a stay at the White House, but, when you had to live there, it was nice to get away. 

Michael, Beth, and Jane O'Neill greeted them with smiles and hugs. 

"My God Abbey, you're huge!" Jane exclaimed. 

"Thanks Janey," Abbey said sarcastically, "that's just what every pregnant woman wants to hear." 

"Oh cut it out. You know you are gorgeous." 

The three of them had planned on spending a couple hours visiting and relaxing. Zoey and Ellie had been immediately coerced by their grandfather into playing a game of Scrabble. Abbey declined to play as she had more important things on her mind. 

"I think I'm going to go for a walk and stretch my legs," she said. "Want to join me, Mom? Jane?" Both agreed sensing Abbey wanted to speak with them privately. They put on their heavy winter jackets to combat the December cold. They walked along the harbor with the Secret Service following discreetly behind. The salty wind was sharp off the water and stung Abbey's cheeks. 

"You have something on your mind, Abigail?" Beth said bluntly. 

"How did you know?" Abbey asked. 

"You didn't ask us to come out in 20 degree weather for a walk." 

"You're right. I have a big favor to ask one of you. I need a labor coach for the delivery room." 

"Isn't Jed going to be there?" Beth asked, surprised. Her son-in-law hadn't missed a birth yet. 

"He's planning on it but we need a back up in case an emergency comes up and he can't be there. That is where one of you comes in." 

"So we'd get to be there? In the delivery room?" Jane asked, barely able to restrain her excitement. 

"Yes. But, before you agree, you should know that you will need to come stay at the White House after the holidays because we just don't know when I will go into labor. My obstetrician is convinced I won't make it to my due date. Not with twins. And we have a Lamaze instructor coming to the White House for a refresher course." 

There was nothing Beth would have liked more than to be present at the birth of her grandchildren, but, she had given birth twice, and had been present at Ellie's birth. Jane had never gotten to experience that miracle and this would probably be her one and only chance. 

"Do you want to do it, Jane?" Beth asked. 

"I would love to," Jane smiled broadly. 

"Are you sure?" Abbey asked. "I know you've been here painting for your next gallery exhibit." 

"Abbey, I think I can put that on hold to actually stay at the White House," Jane laughed. "I mean come on, it is the chance of a lifetime. And I don't just mean staying at the White House." Jane placed her hand on Abbey's belly and Abbey knew just what her sister meant. It would be her chance to witness the miracle of birth. 

"Aunt Jane," Zoey said when they all returned from their walk, "there was a big to-do a while back about Mom doing the Ouiji board. Grandpa said you two used to use it when you were younger. Did you?" 

"Yes we did," Jane admitted. "We used to go out onto the widows walk with our friends and conjure up the spirits. This is Salem, everyone does stuff like that." 

"Thanks a lot Jane," Abbey said shaking her head. "It took me weeks to squash that rumor. Now I'll never hear the end of it from these two." Ellie and Zoey laughed. "Well girls, it's getting late, I think it is time to go home." 

***** 

A feeling of peace enveloped Abbey as she saw the big blue 'Bienvenue Au, Welcome to, New Hampshire' sign as they crossed the border. As they drove further north, they passed woods full of green pines, snowy white rolling hills, and glistening rivers, lakes and ponds of ice. It was all so familiar. How many times had she made this commute home from Boston? How many times had she taken this pristine scenery for granted? Never would she do that again. They turned into the driveway of their big colonial farmhouse and Abbey was surprised to see white candles lit in every window, just as if she had been home to decorate for the holidays. Home. She was home. 

While the girls got their bags, Abbey moved up the stairs and opened the door to the foyer. She was stunned. She had expected a cold, empty house but was instead confronted by rooms decorated with wreaths, poinsettias, candles, and boughs of holly. A welcoming fire burned brightly in the fireplace. 

"Who did all this?" Abbey asked the girls in awe. Zoey and Ellie could hardly contain their smiles at surprising their mother. 

"Must have been Santa's elves," Ellie said with a sly smile. But, then Elizabeth and Annie popped out of the kitchen. 

"Surprise!" They shouted and moved to give Abbey a hug. 

"Did you two do all this?" Abbey asked tugging on one of Annie's braids. 

"Yep," Annie said beaming with pride, "It was Grandpa, Aunt Ellie, and Aunt Zoey's idea. Mom and me went up in the attic and took all your decorations down, cause Mom said you couldn't do it this year because of the babies." 

"It's beautiful," Abbey said, tears filling her eyes at their thoughtfulness. "I couldn't have done better myself. Thank you so much." 

"Well, I haven't put Grandpa's mistletoe up yet, but I'll put it up before he gets here." 

"I wouldn't worry about it too much sweetie," Abbey said tongue in cheek, "I think your grandfather's fascination with mistletoe is just about over." 

"Dad told us not to get a tree yet either," Liz said, "he wants to go out and cut one down with us when he gets home." 

"Heaven help us," Abbey shook her head with a wry grin. "Oh girls, you don't know how good it is to be home. Thank you all so much for all of this. It was quite a welcome home. Now, as soon as your Dad gets here, everything will be perfect." 

Chapter 9: 

Abbey was reveling in being home on the farm. After only a few days she had begun to relax immeasurably. How nice it was to cook meals in her own familiar kitchen. A kitchen in which she was not made to feel like an intruder as she was at the White House whenever she dared to try to prepare something on her own. She had never thought she would see the day that she would complain about having a staff to wait on her hand and foot. She and Jed had always had help. But, having a part-time baby-sitter/housekeeper was much different from the huge domestic staff that took care of them now. The only thing missing at the moment was Jed. Christmas was a time to be with family and she missed having him around. As much as she had said it annoyed her, his concern for her had made her feel safe and protected. She missed the way he slept spooned behind her, his hands on her stomach to catch any baby movements. She missed the silly way he talked to her belly, speaking to the twins as if they were little adults. 

She was in her kitchen making spaghetti when Zoey hollered out from the living room that the motorcade was on its way up the driveway. Abbey smiled with relief, turned the heat down on her sauce, and moved to stand in the porch doorway. At the bottom of the porch stairs Zoey and Ellie were greeting their father with hugs. Then, Jed looked up and saw her standing in the doorway with her apron on. Their eyes met and he couldn't help but grin at a sight he hadn't had in quite a while. He didn't take his eyes off her as he made his way up the stairs. 

"Well," Jed said stopping in front of his wife, "I guess things are back to the way they should be. My wife is working in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant." There was a sparkle of humor in his blue eyes as he spoke. 

"Jackass," Abbey said affectionately. Then she smiled and opened her arms to him with a feeling of contentment settling over her as he held her as close as her belly would permit. For Jed the feeling was relief. Relief that at least now if something went wrong he would be here with her. He had felt so far away from her when he was in Washington. 

Jed, Abbey, Ellie, and Zoey ate supper that night around the kitchen table just as they had for all the years before moving into the White House. It was so easy to fall back into that normalcy here in their own home where they were just the Bartlets, not the First Family. 

**** 

Later that evening Abbey lay in bed reading with the headphones to her walkman on her belly. Jed came out of the shower toweling his hair dry. 

"What are you doing?" He asked puzzled. 

"There has been research suggesting that babies in the womb can hear and respond to music." 

"So what are my kids listening to?" He asked, flopping down on the bed beside her to lift one of the ear pieces. 

"It's Mozart," she said. 

"I hope that is not all you are playing." 

"Of course not. I want my kids to have the same eclectic taste I do." 

"Yeah, well, just don't cram them full of Paul McCartney either. Their interests should be varied. Maybe you should listen to the stock reports so they can learn about the economy." 

"I said they can respond to music, not that you can start to teach them already. Give them a break, they aren't even born yet, Papa bear. And, if you don't let it go, I will let Zoey get a hold of my belly. 

"Spare us that please," he rolled his eyes. His disdain of his youngest daughter's taste in music was well known. 

*** 

Two days before Christmas Jed, Zoey, Ellie, Jay, and Annie trudged down over the snowy fields toward the edge of the orchard where they had planted Christmas trees over ten years ago. As usual, the debates and arguments over the perfect tree were long and loud. They were all Bartlets after all. At one point Jed felt it would be easier to get a peace agreement between Palestine and Israel than to get his daughters to agree on a tree. Finally, after using his considerable expertise in compromise, Jed got them to agree on one and he began to saw it down. 

Back at the house, Liz had pulled the box of ornaments out of the attic. She and Abbey were checking the strands of lights when the rest of the family returned with the tree. Jed came up behind Abbey in the living room and placed his icy cold hands on her warm cheeks causing her to jump. 

"Stop that," she protested and grabbed the offending hands to check for cuts. "I see you made it through cutting the tree down without losing any fingers," she smiled. 

"Good Lord, woman. I have one accident riding my bike into a tree and I am labeled a klutz forever." 

"One accident?" Abbey lifted her brow skeptically. 

"Grampa, can I put the angel on the top of the tree?" Annie asked. 

"Of course," Jed said, "you do every year, don't you munchkin? But, we need to get the lights on first." 

So, while Christmas carols played on the stereo, the Bartlet family decorated their Christmas tree. There were so many big, fancy trees at the White House but this tree was special because it was theirs. They had picked it and they, not the staff, were decorating it. 

*** 

Christmas Eve was always a big event at the farm. This year was not any different. There was a huge dinner with the immediate and extended family which included Jed's mother, his brother and his brother's wife, and Abbey's parents and sister. Because of Abbey's advanced pregnancy this year, everyone had really helped out with preparing the meal. Tapered candles and poinsettias graced the long formal dining room table and Christmas music played in the background while they dined. 

The party was in full swing when Emily announced it was time to leave for midnight mass. Everyone's egg nog was set down and winter coats were put on so they could set out in the cold, dark night for church. 

The old stone church was ablaze with light and organ music poured out of the open doors. Their feet crunched the snow as they approached the church and Jed took Abbey's hand in his as they made their way up the stairs. He let go only briefly when they entered the church so they could dip their fingers in the holy water to make the sign of the cross before entering. 

There was very little gawking and tittering as the Bartlets took their usual pew. It was a small church and these people had been their neighbors for years. Some of them had known Josiah Bartlet since he was a child. Had watched him as he married and his family grew. Had watched him progress from professor to Nobel Prize winner, to congressman, and to governor without any change of attitude. Yet, now that he was actually the President of the United States, there had been a slight adjustment in that attitude. There was now a curiosity and a sense of reverence that one of them had achieved the highest office in the land. A sense of awe that they were in the presence of the most powerful man in the world. A man they used to call Jed. 

Both Jed and Abbey had always loved midnight mass. The formality, the hymns, and the feeling of holiness that came with Christ's birth. This year, with Abbey being pregnant, that feeling was even more special. She felt a kinship with the holy mother, on this, the celebration of her child's birth. 

Jed felt his usual pride as Abbey took her place by the altar to perform her solo of 'O'Holy Night'. She had begun this tradition not long after she had joined Jed's parish after their marriage. It was a little known fact, outside of New Hampshire, that the First Lady had a beautiful singing voice. Now, as she stood seven months pregnant, her voice clear and beautiful singing about the birth of Christ, Jed felt she looked like a Madonna herself. As he listened to his wife he thought yet again that had medicine not lit a fire within her she could have been a famous singer. 

**** 

Back at the farm, while everyone else had turned in for the night, Jed and Abbey decided to exchange one gift each in private. They sat together on the couch in front of the fireplace and beside the brightly lit Christmas tree. 

"Ladies first," Jed said, handing her a small package. 

"If you're sure," she smiled coyly and began to unwrap the package. Inside was a blue velvet box from Tiffanys. Abbey opened the box to see a gold ring with three birthstones and two empty spaces. 

"It's a mother's ring," Jed explained. "Those are the girls' birthstones and I left the two empty for the twins because I wasn't sure just what month they will be born." 

"Oh Jed, I love it," she sighed, her eyes filling with tears. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Thank you so much." 

"You're welcome," he kissed her back lightly on the lips. "I'm glad you like it." 

"I LOVE it. Jed, you did good this year, babe," she smiled. "Now it is your turn." She handed him the package. Jed ripped the paper with a grin, then as he saw what was wrapped inside, he looked up at Abbey with wide eyes. 

"Abbey," he said softly, "my God, look at them." He pulled the framed picture out of the paper. The photo was of Abbey's latest ultrasound and showed their twins all curled up in the fetal position, their heads resting against each other. One was sucking its' thumb. "They look just like real babies now. Just look at them all cuddled together inside you," he breathed while running a finger over the photo. These were his children. They were not just a swell of Abbey's belly. They were alive and kicking. They were aware of each other as they rested against one another.They responded to his voice and to music. And it wouldn't be long until they were laying in he and Abbey's arms. No matter how many times he had been through this it still filled him with awe. He looked up into Abbey's eyes and felt the sting of tears in his own. 

"That isn't all hon," Abbey said, her own eyes tearing up with evidence of her husband's emotions, "Mia told me the twins are most probably viable now. If I were to go into labor at this stage there is a pretty good chance they would survive." 

"She really said that?" He asked. "They would be big enough? Developed enough? My God Abbey, I never really let myself believe we would make it this far." 

"I know," she cupped his cheek in her palm and looked deeply into his eyes seeing her own pain and joy reflected there. "We are truly blessed this year. For so many reasons. Now, keep looking in there Jed. That wasn't your only gift." 

Jed looked in the paper and found a box which held a gold pocket watch. 

"Look at the inscription," Abbey urged. Jed turned the watch over and saw the initials 'JFK' and underneath that one 'To JDB love AAB'. 

"This was John F. Kennedy's?" Jed asked with awe. "How did you get this?" 

"Yes it was," Abbey smiled, very pleased with her husband's response to her gift. "I saw it on an auction list and I contacted Caroline Kennedy and got her to agree to a private sale. She wanted me to let you know that her father would be proud for you to have this." 

"Abbey, I don't know what to say. This is just...Thank you," he leaned over to kiss her cheek. 

"It's not often that I can make you speechless," Abbey laughed. "I think St. Nicholas has been good to us this year." 

"I won't argue with you there. Hey, Nicholas would be a good name for a boy. It would kind of commemorate us making it to this moment." 

"At least you're on the right track now," she smiled. "Just stay away from the sports teams and you'll do all right." 

"I learned my lesson when you threatened me with Leslie for a boy if I didn't cool it with the sports stars." 

"Well Jed," Abbey said, yawning as she looked at her watch,"it is after 2:00 a.m. Annie is going to have us all up early. We should hit the sack." 

Jed stood and helped her to her feet and they stood for a moment under the glittering lights of the Christmas tree. Jed was behind Abbey with his chin resting on her head and his arms around her waist, his hands splayed over her belly. 

"Merry Christmas, Abigail," he turned her around and kissed her gently on the lips. 

"Merry Christmas, Josiah," she kissed him back and together they walked hand in hand to their bedroom. 

Chapter 10: 

OK, Abbey thought for the hundredth time in the past couple weeks, The honeymoon part of this pregnancy is definitely over. She tossed and turned, unable to find a comfortable sleeping position. It seemed as if she hadn't gotten a good nights sleep since they had returned to the White House after New Year's. Jed felt her movements and heard her sighs of frustration. He felt a wave of guilt over the fact that she was so uncomfortable. 

"Can't sleep again?" He asked sleepily, rolling over to face her. 

"I just can't get comfortable," she complained, "and I can't breathe when I lay down. The babies feel like they are right in my diaphragm, and my back hurts like hell." 

"You want the heating pad?" 

"No, I'm all right. Go back to sleep. You have to be up early tomorrow, or I should say, today." 

"Roll over," he ordered and turned her so that she faced away from him. Once she was on her side, he began to massage her back. He had perfected this massage. He was gentle and soothing on her neck and shoulders while more forceful, digging his fingers into the small of her back, where he knew it bothered her most. 

"I'm sorry Abs," he said kissing the back of her neck. "I wish I could do more." 

"Ssshh," she said sleepily, "that feels really wonderful. You have magic fingers, Jed." 

"So I've been told." 

"Conceited...," she yawned and before she could finish the thought, she was dozing off. Jed continued his ministrations until he was sure she was asleep. 

"OK you two. This is your father speaking," he whispered to her belly. "You let your mother get some sleep. She really needs some rest. Good night Bartlet babies." 

*** 

Jed looked like the walking dead in the Oval Office the next day. Leo had noticed he had been looking worse and worse as the week progressed. 

"Are you getting any sleep?" Leo asked him. 

"Not much," Jed admitted. "Abbey is so uncomfortable. She just tosses and turns all night. I do what I can to help but I'm afraid it's not much." 

"There isn't a lot us Dads can do at this time. But at least is won't be long now," he said reassuringly. 

"These last few weeks are always the worst." 

"She's staying close to the White House, isn't she?" 

"She's staying IN the White House. I am doing my damndest to keep her off her feet but her nesting instinct has taken over. She spends hours in the nursery making sure everything is prepared. Her sister Jane is painting a mural on the walls so they are always in there." 

"You still have the Lamaze coach coming this afternoon?" 

"Yes. Today we have to go over birth positions." 

"Birth positions?" Leo's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Don't they just lay down and have the baby?" 

"Not anymore, Leo. You'd be surprised at how many positions there are to labor and give birth in." 

"I guess things really do change," Leo grinned. 

"There are some things that don't change though. That Lamaze woman keeps wanting to show me the birth tape. I don't need to see that. I've witnessed it live four times. I'm certainly no rookie." 

"Sir," Sam said, entering the office with CJ right on his heels, "we have been getting faxes all day from environmentalists. It's been going on ever since it was leaked that the First Lady ordered disposable diapers." 

"They are upset that we are using diapers?" 

"Disposable diapers. The cloth ones are more environmentally responsible. They would like you to set an example." 

"Do you know what a pain in the ass those cloth diapers are, Sam?" 

"No sir. I have never had an occasion to use them." 

"Well I have. We used them for Elizabeth and I am not going back to that mess. What do most Americans use? 

"Disposable." 

"Well, there you have it. We will be in the majority. I going to tell you all right now that I am NOT going to have special interests, lobbyists, or the American public influencing how Abbey and I will raise these babies. They are OUR children, NOT the publics." 

"Yes sir," they all said and turned to leave. All but CJ. 

"Can I help you CJ?" 

"Yes, sir. Zoey and Ellie contacted me about a baby shower for Mrs. Bartlet. I spoke with Lilly Mays and we have come up with a date. I want to run it by you." 

"To see if I can make it?" 

"No, to see if you can stay away. Men don't go to baby showers, sir." 

"Well if that isn't a sexist statement, I don't know what is. That was hardly a politically correct pronouncement. This is the 21st century Claudia Jean, and things have changed." 

"Not this sir. We have settled on Saturday, January 12th. I have been informed by the guys that there is a AFC playoff game that day which you can watch at Leo's place." 

"It doesn't sound like you have this all planned out well," he said sarcastically. 

"So you'll go sir?" She ignored the sarcasm. 

"I'm assuming Leo knows about this and I am invited." 

"Yes sir. It is all planned," she grinned. 

"Well I wouldn't want to let you all down. You just go ahead and have your little chickfest." 

"Thank you sir," she turned to leave. 

"CJ," he called out, stopping her in her tracks. 

"Yes sir?" She turned in the doorway. 

"Thank you. Abbey will really appreciate this." 

CJ smiled broadly and left. 

**** 

Jed made his way back to the residence for the Lamaze lesson and found Abbey sitting in the nursery folding little onesies. 

"It's hard to remember they can be this tiny," he said, taking one from her and holding it up in front of himself. "They look like doll clothes." 

"I know. So, are you ready for class?" 

"Yes Abbey, but I'm telling you right now that I will help you lay, stand, sit up, squat, sit in the tub, lean over the bed, whatever it takes to make you more comfortable, but I'm not watching that damn video." 

"Why does the video bother you so much? You've already been through this. It's not exactly news to you that birth is a painful, messy, loud affair." 

"That is exactly why. I don't need the video getting me all nerved up about it. I'll be OK for you when I need to be. I always have been, haven't I?" 

"Yes. Always. So, if it bothers you so much, I will watch the tape with Jane." 

"If I were you, I would skip it too. You are just being a little masochistic, aren't you?" 

"No Jed, things have changed in 15 years and I want to be up on them." 

"OK, well, don't say I didn't warn you. And poor Jane, does she know what she is getting into?" 

"Jane will do just fine. Now are you ready to go?" 

"Yes. Let's go learn 101 ways to birth a baby." 

Abbey shook her head but linked her arm with his and they left the nursery together. 

*** 

Once Lamaze class was over, Jed made his way back to the Oval Office, and Jane and Abbey went over the video with the instructor. 

"So, what did you think?" Abbey asked her sister when the instructor had left. 

"I think you are out of your mind to go through that more than once," she said, still slightly in shock. "Aren't you nervous?" 

"A little," Abbey admitted. "I'm always apprehensive about just how bad it will get and this time twins are an unknown to me." 

"I mean it, Abbey. I don't know why anyone would do that more than once." 

"The end result," Abbey smiled. "When they place that baby still warm from your body in your arms and you realize that you have created her. That she is a part of you and the man you love. When you can see his soul in her eyes and your smile on her lips, you realize that a day of pain is worth it for a lifetime of joy. Now, having said that, you do forget just how bad the pain is until it starts again with your next labor and then you say, 'Oh yes I remember this now, I remember why I told Jed never, ever again. What the hell was I thinking letting myself get knocked up again?'" She laughed. 

"It doesn't look like a whole lot of fun," Jane said, well aware of her sister's constant discomfort now. 

"Actually, in spite of it being a little rough at times, I love being pregnant. I guess it must be that earth mother thing. Every sense is more heightened, every emotion is stronger. And even though millions of people are pregnant right now I feel like I am the only person in the world experiencing all these feelings and emotions." 

"So," Jed said entering the room and stopping in front of his sister-in-law, "still want to be in the delivery room?" 

"It was an eye opener," Jane admitted. 

"Scares the hell out of you is what it does," Jed said. 

"Oh for crying out loud," Abbey said, "you'd think the way you two are going on about this that someone might make you deliver these babies. I am the one that will have to go through it and you don't see me getting all upset." 

"Nightmares darlin'," Jed said turning to Jane, "10 to 1 she has nightmares tonight." 

"You're on," Jane said shaking his hand while Abbey closed her eyes and shook her head at the two of them. 

*** 

The morning of the baby shower Lilly kept Abbey in her office with paperwork she swore needed to be signed before Abbey went on official maternity leave. It wasn't hard to convince her as Abbey was trying very hard to get all loose ends tied up. 

By the time Abbey got back to the residence it was completely decorated and all the guests had arrived. She jumped startled as she opened the door to a resounding shout of 'Surprise!!' She looked around the room seeing all her daughters, her granddaughter, her mother, her mother-in-law, her sister, her sister-in-law, Jenny, Mallory, Millie, Mrs. Landingham, and old friends from New Hampshire. Representing her new friends from the White House were CJ, Donna, Margaret, Lilly, Nancy, and other young women on her staff. 

"Well," Abbey said "I know I was telling Jed that I was ready for this all to be over but I didn't think he would contact you all so you could send me into premature labor with this surprise," she joked. 

"Were you really surprised, Mom?" Ellie asked. 

"Absolutely. Did your father know about this?" 

"Of course," CJ said, "with the way he has been hovering over you when he isn't working, it was the only way to make sure he wouldn't be here." 

"I can't believe he actually kept the secret. He usually lets these things slip." 

The women partied all afternoon with the big event being Abbey opening her many gifts. Outfits, layettes, receiving blankets, diaper bags, front packs, car seats, strollers, high chairs, activity seats, play pens. You name it, Abbey received it. Annie sat to her right keeping track of what came from whom for the thank you cards. 

"This one is from Josh, Toby, and Sam," Abbey read off the card with surprise. 

"They were a little ticked they couldn't be here to score brownie points so I said I'd bring the gift over with me," CJ said. 

Abbey opened it to find an electronic baby swing. 

"That'll get them some points with the boss's wife," Abbey smiled. "Now let's see this one is from Donna." She opened the box and pulled out a sexy dark emerald green silk and lace teddy. There was dead silence and then everyone began to giggle. 

"Uh Donna," Abbey said, "it's beautiful but they did tell you this is a baby shower, not a wedding shower, didn't they?" 

"Yes," Donna smiled, "but everyone always brings stuff for the baby and nothing for the Mom. You'll enjoy that a couple months from now." 

"I know Jed will," Jenny laughed. She had known Jed for 30 years now, and his libido and lust for his wife was well known. 

Annie took the gift from Abbey a little embarrassed. She was 12 now and knew where babies came from and how they were conceived, and it had been a little disconcerting to find out her grandmother was pregnant. That she was still doing IT. It didn't matter that her grandmother was hip and gorgeous, she was still her grandmother. 

Abbey patted her granddaughter's leg. She knew some of this had to be hard on her. It was tough enough to think of your parents having sex, never mind your grandparents. 

When the gifts were all opened, Abbey gave her friends a tour of the nursery. They were all in awe of Jane's mural. It was a Noah's ark theme. One whole wall was dominated by the ark with several animals on board. Another wall showed the animals being led two by two, some walked, some soared and some crawled. Another wall showed them disembarking with joy. It was her gift to Abbey and Jed. 

Abbey saw a giant panda bear in the corner which had not been there earlier. It had to be five feet tall. She moved toward it and opened the card which read 'To the Bartlet twins, Love, Uncle Leo' and included in the card was a very generous amount of Disney stock. Oh Leo, Abbey thought, You sweet, sweet man. 

"Who bought you this?" CJ asked, running a hand over the beautiful dark wood of a cushioned glider/rocker. She sat down and began gliding back and forth. "This is the most comfortable chair I have ever sat in." 

"Jed bought it for me," Abbey said, "to rock and nurse the babies. You need a really comfortable rocker for all the hours spent in it." 

"Wasn't that thoughtful?" Beth said. "I have such a sweet son-in-law." 

"At times he can be," Abbey agreed with a smile. 

Before they left the nursery, Jed, Leo, and the rest of the men entered. 

"We said no men allowed," CJ said with her hands on her hips. 

"Yeah, well, we got our fill of pizza and beer," Jed said. 

"And there was a rumor Mrs. Landingham made her famous strawberry cake," Josh said. 

"So you are basically here for dessert?" Abbey asked. 

"Pretty much," Leo smiled. 

"They're all jackasses," Abbey smiled wryly, "But before you go get your cake I want to thank you men for the electronic swing." She walked over and kissed Josh, Sam, and Toby on the cheek causing several blushes. "And thanks for the panda and the other gifts, Uncle Leo," she kissed his cheek. 

"They have electronic swings now?" Jed said intrigued. He moved forward to check it out. "No more getting up every fifteen minutes to crank it back it up and inevitably wake the baby in the process." 

"The cranks are a thing of the past," Abbey assured him. 

"Well then, I think this might be easier this time around, Abbey." 

"I'll be reminding you that you said that about a month from now when we are up all night with two screaming infants." 

*** 

Later, after everyone had left, Jed said he wanted to take a look at the loot. He began to peruse the table where it was all displayed. Abbey grabbed the box with teddy before he could see it. That one was a surprise. She was putting it away when Jed called out to her from the nursery. 

"Abbey, what the hell is this?" He was showing her a box. 

"That is an electronic breast pump." 

"That's even electronic now? Good Christ, it looks like a medieval torture device." 

"Probably feels like one too. Lilly was telling me it's much more powerful than the old manual ones I used to use." 

"Yeah well, I think it looks like something off the dairy farm." 

"Jed," she slapped his arm lightly causing him to laugh and pull her into his arms. 

"Did you have fun today?" 

"I had a really good time and it was so nice of everyone to come. It was very nice of your guys to get us the swing, especially since they weren't invited." 

"Well you know they'd never let on to me or especially to you but they all have little secret crushes on you." 

"Oh Jed, they do not." 

"Yes, they do. I mean wanting to see you in a bathing suit is one thing, but when I asked Josh and Sam when they were going to get married and settle down, they both said that they would when I found them an Abigail Bartlet." 

"I'm sure they were just saying that. I am old enough to be their...big sister," she smiled. 

"They weren't just saying that, Abbey," Jed said seriously. "You are brilliant, successful, and sexy. You are a great wife and mother. What's not to love? And you know the best part?" 

"No, what?" She breathed against the hollow in his throat. 

"You are all mine," he kissed her lightly. "Now if you go sit back on the couch I will give you a foot and calf massage. You don't have anything electronic for that, do you?" 

"Nope. Your magic fingers will do just fine," she said and ran a finger over his jaw. Oh, was she going to have fun thanking him for all these massages when this was all over. That little green teddy was just the beginning. 

Chapter 11: 

It was State of the Union time again and the White House senior staff was working day and night in preparation. Jed had seen several different versions of the speech and quite a few revisions. His eyes were bleary from reading and re-reading. There was so much information, so many victories to be mentioned, so many challenges to be made and only so much time to do it. Cuts would inevitably have to be made, cuts that would piss off one group or another. 

The night before the speech Jed was to do his usual run through. It was a dress rehearsal for the following night. After the run through, he had invited his senior staffers to dine with he and Abbey privately in the residence. 

"Do you want to come watch the run through since you won't be going to the speech tomorrow night?" Jed asked Abbey while searching around the room for his glasses. 

"Why do you think I'm not going to the State of the Union?" 

"Well...because...well you know why." 

"Jed, I am not due for another four weeks. I haven't had any problems so far." 

"Let's not tempt fate." 

"Jed, I'm going." 

"God Abbey, sometimes you are so stubborn." 

"And sometimes you are too over-protective Jed. This is your big moment every year. I'm not going to miss it." 

"You know maybe I should have listened to Leo all those years ago. You are high maintenance." 

"Leo said I was high maintenance? When?" 

"When I told him I planned on marrying you." 

"So he warned you against it?" She asked, surprised and slightly hurt by this revelation. 

"No," Jed admitted, "he said you would be high maintenance but that you would be worth all the hard work." 

"Well, don't you forget that, babe," she tweaked his chin. 

**** 

Abbey took a long bath while Jed went down for the run through. She hadn't told him that her back was giving her a hell of a time tonight. She wasn't about to complain about it and give him more ammunition to keep her from attending the speech. She felt a little better after the bath and she was fully dressed by the time they all arrived for dinner. 

While everyone else commented on how wonderful she looked, Leo noticed the pale grey smudges under her eyes attesting to just how tired she was. 

"The president tells me you are planning on being in attendance for the State of the Union," he said, his concern apparent. 

"Don't try to talk me out of it, Leo." 

"I wouldn't do that Abbey. I was just thinking maybe you could watch in on the monitors with us instead of actually sitting in attendance." 

"Leo, I'm going," she said firmly. Leo knew then that no matter what he or Jed said, Abbey had made up her mind. 

"So Mrs. Bartlet, have you and the President come up with any names yet?" CJ asked, diffusing the situation. 

"One or two, but nothing is carved in stone yet," Abbey said. "I know the press is hounding you but they will just have to wait." 

"How did you name the girls?" 

"Elizabeth and Ellie are named for their grandmothers' and Jed's older sister who died young. Zoey was so early we didn't have any names picked out. Jed was sitting by her incubator reading a baby name book when he came across Zoey. Zoey means life and where her situation was so precarious, we thought it was a good choice." 

Dinner arrived and the conversation around the table was full of animated chatter about the speech. Only CJ noticed how quiet Abbey had become. She hadn't eaten very much off her plate either. 

"Abbey," she asked, dropping protocol, "are you alright?" The conversation around the table stopped immediately and all eyes turned to Abbey. 

"Abs, you OK?" Jed asked. 

"Yes," she said. "I'm sorry everyone, but I'm just very tired and my back hurts. Would you all mind terribly if I just went to lay down?" 

"By all means. Go lay down," Leo said, and they all nodded in agreement. Jed got to his feet and began to move from his place at the head of the table. 

"I'm fine, Jed. You stay and here and finish dinner," she saw him hesitate, "I am really fine." 

She turned to leave and everyone noticed Jed's eyes follow every movement his wife made on her way to the bedroom. 

The conversation continued on but Jed was preoccupied now. He wanted to be a good host but he also wanted to go check on Abbey. His staff could sense his anxiety and, as soon as dessert was finished, Leo turned to him. 

"We aren't going to linger over coffee tonight," he said. "You go be with your wife. We'll see ourselves out." 

"Thanks guys," Jed said. "Good-night everyone." 

*** 

"It's not going to be long now," Leo said apprehensively as they all left the residence. 

"How do you know?" Toby asked. 

"The look in Abbey's eyes. The President knows it too. It's written all over his face. Remember, I've been through this before." 

"Do you think he'll be distracted at the speech tomorrow night?" Sam asked. 

"He's a professional. He'll do fine once he gets out there. I've never seen Jed Bartlet falter in front of a crowd," Leo assured them. 

*** 

Jed entered the bedroom to see Abbey, still fully clothed, laying on her side on top of the covers. 

"Jed," she said, not opening her eyes. "I thought I told you to stay and entertain the staff." 

"How did you know it was me?" 

"Because I knew you couldn't stay away," she sighed. 

"Abbey..." 

"I'm fine. I really am just tired and uncomfortable. It isn't going to be tonight." 

"I guess I just have to trust your judgement on that," he said, taking a blanket from the foot of the bed to lay gently over her. "Mind if I lay with you for a while?" 

"Be my guest." 

Jed climbed on the bed still fully clothed himself and snuggled up to her back, wrapping an arm around her belly and running his hand in soothing circles. 

*** 

They awoke the next morning in the same position, their clothes all rumpled. 

"Did we sleep all night like this?" Abbey yawned. 

"Looks like we did," Jed said, shaking the feeling back into his arm. He was a little stiff from having slept in the same position all night. "How are you feeling this morning?" 

"Better I think. Not so tired. I actually slept fairly well. What about you? You all ready for your big night?" She climbed out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. Jed joined her and helped her undress and get into the shower so she wouldn't fall. The extra weight of the babies in front had caused her to lose her equilibrium. 

"I think I have the easiest part. All I have to do is get up and give the speech. It's everyone behind the scenes who are running around like crazy people, analyzing data, conducting phone polls, studying the research groups." 

"Your part is not that easy, Jed," she said, moving forward as he stepped in to join her. "You have to stand up there and convince the country you are telling the truth and challenge them to follow your vision. That is not easy." 

"I suppose not," he said, squirting shampoo into his hands so he could shampoo her hair. 

"Mmmm," she sighed, "I could get used to this real easy." She reveled in the way his fingers rubbed her scalp and how he ran those fingers through the strands of her hair while conditioning it. "I'd reciprocate but I don't think I can turn around." 

"No problem," Jed chuckled. 

They stepped out the shower and Jed wrapped a towel around his waist before moving to dry his wife. God, he could never tire of looking at her naked, pregnant body. She was magnificent. 

Abbey felt as if she were close to bursting. The skin over her belly was stretched taut and it itched like crazy. She ran her fingernails lightly over her belly. 

"Don't scratch," Jed admonished her. "I'll get the cream." He found the tube and began to rub the cocoa butter into her skin. It relieved the itching and was also supposed to help with stretch marks. 

"I swear Jed, these babies better come soon. I don't think there is any more room in there and my skin can't stretch anymore. I feel like I am going to pop." 

"You said that a month ago, sweet knees." 

"Well I mean it now," she grumbled. In spite of the fact that Abbey had been through this before Jed still felt a certain trepidation when he looked at the size of his wife's belly and how small she was. She had never had an easy time because her pelvis was small. Maybe it would be better if she did go early so the babies would be smaller. 

***** 

The night of the State of the Union was always chaotic, festive, and full of anticipation and jitters. This one was no different. 

Jed was busy mentally preparing and there was no way in hell Abbey was going to tell him her back ache had returned in full force. There wasn't anything he could do anyway. It was just the weight and pressure of the babies. 

So, long before Jed would ever think of leaving for the Capitol, Abbey, Ellie, Zoey, and Jane entered the limo and were on their way. Ellie and Zoey had both been to State of the Unions before but it was Jane's first and her animated questions and chatter covered up the fact that Abbey wasn't saying much. 

By the time they were seated Abbey had begun to feel like she was having really bad menstrual cramps and the pain in her back was continuous. Still, it was merely uncomfortable, not anything like a real contraction. She forgot the discomfort when the parade of dignitaries was announced. It never failed to fill her with awe as she watched the Supreme Court justices and Jed's cabinet enter and to realize she was married to the most powerful man in the world. Then when they announced 'The President of the United States' her heart swelled with pride. She watched him walk down the aisle shaking hands, accepting pats on back, and making jokes. My God, she thought with a shiver of apprehension, he was born for this. She watched him feed off the applause as he took his place at the podium. 

The first thing Jed did when he stood in front of the entire body of Congress was to look up at the galley and see his wife and daughters in their customary positions. Relief settled over him and one of the great orators of the time began his speech. 

Ten minutes into the speech Abbey's cramps grew stronger. They were more definite and she realized she was probably starting labor. She also knew it was just the beginning and she had hours ahead of her. However, the pains were strong enough that she couldn't sit still during one. 

Zoey and Ellie looked at each other puzzled. Their mother was never fidgety during one of their father's speeches but now she couldn't seem to sit still. 

Then, Abbey felt it. She almost doubled over from the horrible contraction that started in her back, wrapped around tightening her belly until it ended with the sharpness of a knife stabbing into her back. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. 

Oh my God, she thought, this isn't happening to me here. Good Lord, what if my water breaks right here on the floor of the Capitol? Wouldn't that be one for the history books? 

Abbey knew she had to get out of there before things progressed any further. Both girls knew something was wrong when their mother stood, surprising everyone in the galley, and gingerly made her way toward the exit. 

"Something's wrong," Ellie whispered to Zoey, "We better go with her." And so they followed not far behind Abbey. 

Jed was making a point about medical advancements when he looked up to see his wife in the galley but was confronted by empty seats. Abbey, Ellie, Zoey, and Jane were gone. Good Christ, that could only mean one thing. Abigail was in labor. 

Chapter 12: 

Leo and the rest of the senior staffers were following the President's speech in a small room in the Capitol. 

"She's gone," Leo said, panic lacing his voice. 

"Who's gone?" Josh asked. 

"The cameras just panned Congress and Abbey and the girls are gone. Oh Jesus." 

He turned and abruptly and left the room leaving the staff to wonder what was going on. 

As he made his way down the hall, Leo was in time to see Abbey and the girls exiting the galley. 

"Abbey," he said taking her hand in his, "you're in labor aren't you?" 

"Yes Leo...but wait, don't panic," she said, seeing the fear rise into his eyes,"it's still going to be a while." 

"I'm calm Abbey," he said trying to, but not succeeding in keeping the urgency from his voice, "just follow me and we're going to get you to the hospital." 

"Not yet, Leo. The pains just started. I want to watch the rest of the speech from the monitors with you and the staff. When Jed finishes, we'll go to the hospital together." 

"Abbey..." 

"He's faltering," Sam said, racing out of the monitoring room, "he's lost his place twice." 

Leo looked at Abbey and knew right away why Jed was stumbling. He had seen that Abbey was gone and knew exactly what that meant. 

"Get a note to him. Tell him Abbey is fine and she is watching the speech from the monitoring room. Make it fast." 

While Sam rushed to do Leo's bidding, Leo led Abbey and the girls into the small room filled with senior staffers. 

"Mrs. Bartlet, don't you think you should go to the hospital?" Toby asked nervously. 

"How many children have you fathered, Toby?" Abbey asked. 

"None ma'am." 

"Well, I've had three so I guess that makes me the authority on the subject. I'll know when it's time to go to the hospital." 

"Yes ma'am." 

The note had been passed on to Jed and it didn't take long for him to regain his composure. Actually, the only people who really knew he was making mistakes were those who knew the speech. The only thing that was obvious were the Uhs before the next sentence. Jed Bartlet did not stammer in speeches. 

"He's back on track," Sam said, breathing a sigh of relief. 

"Mom, sit down please," Ellie said. Abbey did so and was immediately surrounded by her daughters and Jane. 

"Dad is going to flip," Zoey said. "He told us you shouldn't be going. He..." 

"Zoey honey, relax," Abbey said taking her hand calmly, "it's not going to happen all of a sud...oh...oh.." she squeezed her daughter's hand biting her bottom lip and closing her eyes against the pain. 

Leo, Toby, Sam, and Josh were standing warily on the opposite side of the room, as if afraid to get too close. 

"This isn't right," Sam whispered. "She shouldn't still be here." 

"What if she gives birth right here on the floor of Congress?" Josh added anxiously. 

"Guys, it doesn't happen like that," Leo said. "She will probably have hours to go." 

"How can you be sure?" Toby asked. "Look at her, she is obviously in pain." 

"Leo," CJ said entering the room, "The press is going crazy. They all saw the First Lady leave the galley. What should I tell them?" 

"Don't tell them she is in labor yet. We'll wait until she and the President are at the hospital so they don't get hounded on the way in. Just say she was feeling a little under the weather but is still watching the speech from inside the Capitol." 

"What the hell are they all whispering about over there?" Abbey asked. 

"They're all freaking out because they think you are going to have the baby right here. You're not, are you?" Zoey asked. 

"No, Zoey," Abbey smiled. She looked at her husband's senior staff all huddled together whispering and giving her furtive glances. 

"Guys," she said, "I'm not a ticking time bomb ready to explode. My God, you people run the free world. How can you let a little thing like childbirth throw you into...oh...Jesus," she gasped as a strong contraction ripped through her middle. Everyone froze and stared, the blood draining from their faces. 

"That's it Abbey," Leo said, his voice shaking as he approached her. "It's time to go before you have these kids right here." 

"Don't think you're up to ...being a midwife?" She asked, still breathing out the contraction. 

"I KNOW I'm not up to it," he said, grim faced. 

"I'm not going to argue with you this time, Leo. I think I had better go." Abbey's face was now as white and anxious as the staffs' as the enormity of what she was about to go through hit her. 

"Anita," Leo called out to Abbey's agent, "get your plan into action. Mrs. Bartlet needs to get to the hospital. NOW." The service immediately went into action and Abbey turned to her youngest daughter. 

"Zoey, stay here and keep your father calm when he finishes his speech," Abbey said. 

"OK, good luck Mom," she kissed her cheek. 

"Abbey...GO," Leo said urgently. "I'll send Jed as soon as he finishes." 

The staff watched nervously as Jane and Ellie helped Abbey down the hall. 

*** 

Jed didn't know how he made it through the rest of his speech. He was on automatic pilot through most of it until the end. After the final sentence he didn't stay around to shake hands and accept congratulations. Instead, he exited quickly and bumped into Leo. 

"She went into labor, didn't she?" He demanded while striding down the hall to enter the monitoring room. "Where the hell is she?" He asked. 

"Yes, she's in labor," Leo said. 

"She's gone to the hospital, Daddy," Zoey said. 

"The note said she was here," Jed looked accusingly at Leo. 

"She was here," Leo said, "but the pains got a little intense and she left for the hospital about 45 minutes ago with Ellie and Jane." 

"Well, what are we standing around for? Let's go. Ron, GW NOW!" 

*** 

The staff at GW had been filled with excitement the moment the First Lady had arrived in labor. The service had already planned everything in advance and they knew she would be coming, but it was different to actually have her there. The nurses watched another motorcade pull up and saw the President come striding down the hall, his face a mask of anxiety. 

"I'm Josiah Bartlet," he said, "my wife Abigail Bartlet was brought in here in labor. I need to know where she is." 

The nurses all looked at each other barely able to conceal their amusement. He might be the President of the United States but right now he was just like every expectant father who came through the door. 

"We know who you are sir, AND we know exactly who your wife is, Mrs. Bartlet is in Maternity which is on the third floor. She is in birthing room 3. You shouldn't have any trouble finding her. Your service cleared a whole wing for her." 

"OK, thanks. Let's go Zoey, birthing room 3." 

*** 

Jed saw Mia standing at the nurses station as soon as the elevator doors opened. 

"Mia, how is she?" He asked. "How far apart are the contractions?" 

"She is doing fine, Mr. President. They are about 5-6 minutes apart. I took her stitches out when she arrived and she is about four centimeters dilated. So, we might be in for a long night. That back pain she has been experiencing since last night was actually back labor." 

"So you're telling she has been in labor since last night?" He asked, astonished. 

"Yes, but it was a latent stage, not active. One of the babies is in the posterior position, which means it is facing forward so its spine is pressed against Abbeys. That is where the back labor comes from. She said she's never really had it before." 

"No, I don't think so. Not for a whole labor," he said running a hand through his hair. 

"Well, we're going to need to work with the pain management techniques you learned in class. I had her get in the whirlpool, which may help. Your daughter and sister-in-law are with her now. You can go now if want." 

"Yeah, thanks. Oh, and Mia, we're going to be involved in some pretty intimate stuff tonight. It's just Jed and Abbey. Never mind the protocol." 

"OK, Jed," Mia smiled. 

*** 

Jed opened the door to Abbey's room a little apprehensively, wondering what would confront him on the other side. Jane and Ellie were helping Abbey into her robe. She had obviously just gotten out of the whirlpool. 

"OK, I'm here," he said, "let's get this show started." Abbey glared at him but, before she could react to his words, she was seized by another contraction. She gasped and reached out blindly for something to grab. It turned out to be Jed's hand. 

"Stay relaxed," he said soothingly, "thats it baby...thats it...you're doing great, Abs." 

"It's over," Abbey breathed, "it's over." 

"So, what were you thinking, starting without me?" He said, kissing her forehead. 

"Guess your kids are as impatient as you. I tried to wait until the end of your speech, and I swear to God Jed, if you even think about saying I told you so, I'll rip your head off." 

"That doesn't sound very pleasant so I think I will just keep my mouth shut on that subject. Are your contractions still 5-6 minutes apart?" 

"Yes. You saw Mia?" 

"Yeah," he said sympathetically, "back labor sucks but we can get through it." 

"I can't lay down, Jed. The pressure on my back is too much. Want to take a stroll with me?" 

"Can we?" 

"Yes. The service cleared the whole wing for me. They did it for security purposes but I like it for privacy. I really didn't relish the idea of some woman from the next room telling the press how the First Lady screamed her lungs out. I have a reputation to uphold." 

"You do, do you?" Jed smiled, taking her arm and leading her out into the hall." 

"Yes. I wouldn't want anyone to think I'm a wimp or anything." Jed shook his head knowing that was never a word he would use to describe his wife. 

They continued to walk up and down the hall. When a contraction would overtake her, Abbey would stop, grip Jed's wrists and press her forehead into his chest. Jed would murmur encouragement into her hair. He would have to remind her to breathe because the pain made her take in a deep breath and not let it out, which made it worse. 

After a couple hours Abbey's contractions were almost bringing her to her knees and they decided it was time to return. 

Back in her room, Abbey was able to lean over the bed gripping the sheets, while Jed stroked her hips and back. She was in this undignified position whimpering softly when Sam entered the room. 

"Mr. President," he said while entering, but he was stopped short at the sight of the First Lady and the President working their way through a contraction. 

"Uh, Sam, we're a little busy here," Abbey groaned. 

"Yes...Um...sorry ma'am...I just wanted to let the President know we got the demographics back on the speech tonight. It was pretty phenomenal. In all groups we..." 

"Sam," Abbey said exasperated, " I am giving BIRTH here! Jed get him out." 

"You heard the lady," Jed said, continuing to rub his wife's back, "unless it is a national emergency I don't want anyone coming in here again." 

"Yes sir," Sam said, backing out. 

*** 

"So what did he think?" Leo asked smugly when Sam re-entered the waiting room. 

"He didn't want to hear it," Sam said quietly. 

"Told you," Leo grinned. 

"How is it going in there?" CJ asked. 

"It's pretty intense," Sam swallowed. "But I don't think you will have anything to report for a little while. Mrs. Bartlet wasn't even in bed yet. Well at least she wasn't laying in it, more like over it." 

"Over it?" Toby said puzzled. 

"Must be one of those birth positions the President was talking about," Leo said. 

"Birth positions?" Josh asked. 

"You don't want to know," Leo shook his head, "you really don't want to know." 

*** 

Inside the birthing room, Abbey was getting exhausted and knew she couldn't stay on her feet much longer. She was dreading getting back in that bed though. In the end, her body made the decision for her when a particularly nasty contraction caused her to cry out and she felt a small gush of water down her legs. 

"Jed...oh God, Jed. I have to lay down. Help me into bed...my water just broke." 

Jed stared at the small puddle of amniotic fluid at her feet and knew things would really be heating up now. 

Chapter 13: 

"Abbey, breathe," Jed coached, while allowing his hand to be squeezed in her death grip. 

"I'm trying Jed...but...Oh God...this HURTS!" Her contractions were now like tidal waves crashing over her, one after the other. 

"Come on baby...you've go to breathe...don't fight it...breathe like this," he began showing her how he wanted her to breathe. 

"Oh Jed, shut up...just shut up," she groaned. "YOU breathe." 

Jed ignored her and continued to watch her contraction rise on the monitor. 

"It's peaking now Abbey...You're at the worst of it...Ok now it's coming down...it's almost over." Telling her when the contraction peaked helped Abbey because she knew the pain would fade after the peak. "You sure you don't want some Demerol?" He asked wiping her brow. 

"No...no, I don't want to be groggy when it's time to push," she said taking a mouthful of the ice chips Jed fed her with a spoon. 

"Hey Abbey, how are you doing?" Mia asked as she entered the room and began to look at the paper coming out of the monitors. 

"I've been a hell of a lot better." 

"She is at eight centimeters," the nurse said. "The contractions are getting very strong." 

"You're getting there Abbey," Mia smiled encouragingly. 

"You want some more ice chips?" Jed asked, trying to be helpful. 

"I want this to be OVER...oh God Jed, here comes another one," she reached out and grabbed onto his ear nearly ripping it off his head. Jed pulled her hand off his ear and let her squeeze his hand again instead. "Make it stop Jed...I can't do this anymore," she moaned. 

"Yes you can hon...you are doing it...that's it, just keep breathing." 

He looked down at her face and saw the tear trickle from the corner of her eye. Christ, did he feel helpless. She was asking him to help her and all he could do was tell her to breathe. He hated this. Hated Abbey being in this agony and not being able to do anything. He was a leader, a man of action. He gave orders and people jumped. But, he could not order Abbey's body to make this easier on her. He could not order the doctors to make this quicker. He could simply watch and wait and try to be there for her. 

"Do you need an epidural, Abbey?" Mia asked while patting her knee. 

"No," Abbey groaned, shaking her head. 

"Abbey, let them give you something" Jed pleaded. 

"Not yet, Jed. Not yet. I'll take something if I absolutely have to...I'm not there yet." 

Mia could see Jed's frustration setting in. 

"She's moving into transition. That's why the contractions are so intense. Why don't you go and get her some more ice chips and take a little breather? Get yourself a second wind. The really hard part is coming up." She saw his gaze move to Abbey. "Don't worry, nothing will happen until you get back." 

"OK," he said. Ice chips, finally something he could actually do to help. He told Abbey he would be right back and left the room. 

The waiting area was right outside the birthing room and he was spotted immediately. Everyone jumped to their feet but stopped when they saw how pale and absolutely shell shocked the President looked. 

"Dad," Ellie said, "are the babies here yet?" 

"Not yet, your mother is moving into transition which means it shouldn't be too much longer...I hope" he said grimly. "Jane, why don't you go sit with her so she isn't alone? I have to get more ice chips." 

"OK," Jane said, getting to her feet quickly. Finally she could use what she had learned in the Lamaze classes. 

"Ellie, Zoey, did you guys call your grandparents and let them know what is going on?" 

"Yes," Zoey said. "They were watching the speech on TV so they knew something was up. We have to call them again as soon as the babies are born." 

*** 

Leo followed Jed down the hall to get the ice. Jed's hand was shaking as he held the cup and Leo could see the half moon fingernail cuts where Abbey had been gripping his hand tightly. 

"You all right?" Leo asked. "You don't look well." 

"Yeah..Jesus Leo, I need a cigarette." Leo followed him outside while Jed lit up and took a long drag. 

"It's hell Leo...I'd almost forgotten what hell is ." 

"I think every father to be has said that, old friend," Leo said, patting his back. 

"Yeah," Jed grinned. "She's so strong. God, you know, you look at her and she is this slender little thing but you should see her in there Leo. Man is she strong...Well, I better get back." He stubbed his cigarette out. "Oh Leo, could you also contact Charlie and have him bring the cigars I bought a while back?" 

"So you think it will be soon?" 

"Could be." 

*** 

Jed re-entered Abbey's room to see Jane looking as pale as he was. Abbey was leaning her head against Jane's chest and Jane was stroking her hair. 

"It's my back...my back hurts," Abbey moaned. "Oh Janey, tell me, is it almost over?" 

"Almost Abbey...almost." Jane wiped her brow and Jed climbed in the bed behind Abbey. He began to push his fist into her lower back where the pain was worst. 

"That better, Abbey?" he asked. She rolled onto her back and regarded him with weary hazel eyes. Her IV laden hand tiredly stroked his jaw. 

"Don't go away again...kay?" 

"I'm not going anywhere." Jane was moved by the intimate scene in front of her and turned to leave the room. Jed saw her leaving and stopped her. 

"Where are you going?" he asked. 

"You don't need me anymore." 

"I think Abbey would appreciate as much help as she can get." 

"Well, OK then. I'll stay." 

**** 

"What time is it?" Josh asked rubbing his eyes. 

"After 5:00," CJ said sleepily. 

"Do you think something could be wrong?" Charlie asked. 

"I can't believe it is taking so long," Sam said. "I can't believe that she can be going through what I saw in there all this time." 

"You don't think she already had them and they just haven't come to tell us yet, do you?" Toby asked. 

"Guys, chill out," Leo said. "Abbey's only been here 8 hours. That is nothing in childbirth. I told you all to go home hours ago. Well, everyone but CJ. She may have an announcement to make at any time." 

"We've been here this long," Toby said, "we may as well stay until we get to see them." 

A few minutes later Zoey pulled Leo aside. 

"Uncle Leo, I know what you said about it being only 8 hours, but do you think there could be something wrong?" 

"No kiddo," Leo smiled, putting an arm around Zoey's shoulders. "When I talked to your Dad he said your Mom was doing fine. In fact he kept saying how strong she is." 

"She is strong," Zoey smiled. 

"These things take time honey. I'm sure your Dad will be out soon to tell us all about your new siblings and that your Mom is fine." 

Zoey nodded and smiled. She was very glad Uncle Leo was there to keep everyone calm and it certainly made her feel better to think that he wasn't worried about the amount of time her Mom had been in labor. 

*** 

Abbey's contractions were now incredibly intense, longer and stronger, and were requiring all her attention to keep herself in control. At the peak of each one she felt like she was going to throw up. She wanted to cry. She wanted the whole thing to stop. 

"Oh...oh Jed...I'm going to be sick," she moaned. Jane held the basin and Jed held back her hair, stroking her neck while she vomited. Jed's eyes held Jane's. Jane was incredibly nervous. She had never seen anyone in as much pain as her sister was in and while Jed had, it didn't make it any easier. 

With the next contraction Abbey was consumed by an overwhelming urge to push. 

"I have to push!" She cried out. "NOW." 

"Not yet Abbey," Mia said. "Your body isn't ready yet." 

"Well it thinks it is...I HAVE to!!" She cried urgently. Jed was shaken by Abbey's pain and loss of control but knew he had to focus on getting her through this. 

"Abbey, look at me," he instructed, "look in my eyes...thats it...now pant through it...come on pant with me." Slowly Abbey regained control, her eyes locked with her husband's as they panted together. Jane was again amazed at what a good team they made. How connected they were. All Abbey had to do was focus on his eyes and his voice to regain her control. 

"Why can't I push?" She whimpered pitifully. "Please let me." 

"OK Abbey," Mia said. "You're fully dilated now. It's time to get these babies out." She dropped the bottom down off the birthing bed and Abbey was seated upright so gravity would help her deliver the babies. "Here comes another contraction. Do you feel the need to push?" 

"Oh God, yes." 

"OK, then I want you to take a breath and bear down." 

Jed rubbed her back with one hand while his other was being crushed in hers. By now he didn't even feel it. His hand was numb. His forehead was pressed against Abbey's cheek as he counted for her. When Abbey cried out loudly, his eyes closed and he muttered a curse. 

**** 

It seemed to Jed that Abbey had been pushing an awfully long time and she was wearing down from the grinding pain and hard work. Strands of auburn hair were plastered to her face with sweat. 

"She can't go through this much longer," he said to Mia, his hands tearing through his hair. 

"Relax Jed. Abbey is doing fine. I know this is tough but women do this every day." 

"THEY aren't my WIFE," he growled. "Isn't there something you can do to speed things up, make it easier for her?" 

"Jed!" Abbey cried out and he moved back to her side. She reached out blindly and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling a few chest hairs with the shirt. 

"Ow!!" Jed exclaimed, dislodging her grasping fingers to again clutch his hand. He felt it was unwise with what she was going through to bring up the fact that, at the rate she was going, she was bound to end up ripping one of his appendages off. 

Abbey could feel her body opening wider as the baby moved through her pelvis. Could feel the burning as the baby's head pushed down on her. 

"Push down Abbey," Jed coaxed her, "come on, push DOWN." 

"Just where the hell do you think I am pushing?" she cried. "UP! Oh Jesus, Jed, this is a heavy price to pay for forgetting to take one little pill." 

"I know," he said sympathetically, and again knew better than to bring up the fact that he had tried to withdraw from her body. He was proud of the fact that he was definitely starting to learn when to keep his mouth shut." 

"Jed," Mia said. "Come down here. Your baby is about to crown." Jed moved down between Abbey's thighs watching with awe as he saw the head getting bigger and bigger as Abbey pushed and then retreating as she fell back. 

"I see the head Abbey. It's almost over. Jane, come and see this." 

Jane moved to join him stunned by the first sight of her niece or nephew. 

"Where did it go?" She asked 

"It will be back the next time Abbey pushes," Jed told her. 

"It's really burning now," Abbey breathed. "Dammit I wish I'd had that epidural...Please get this baby out. NOW." 

"One more push, Abbey, and we'll have the head." 

"I can't," she whimpered. 

"I know it hurts but you can. Your body is made for this." 

"I can't," Abbey insisted. 

"Yes you can," Jed said moving back to her side. "Come on Abbey, you're the only one who can do this. Our baby is almost here. Come on, you're not a wimp remember." Abbey glared at him but with the next contraction she screamed and pushed with everything she had. Jed blinked the sweat from his eyes as he watched Abbey push the baby's head out. 

"It's out, Abbey," he said. "My God you did it." 

"What is it?" She asked tiredly. 

"Right now it's just a little blond head," he smiled, "you have to push the rest of it out so we can tell." 

With a harsh cry of anguish and triumph, Abbey pushed the rest of their baby into the world. Jed stood stunned, while Abbey fell back exhausted and gasping for air. Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a squalling newborn. Jed's broad smile met Abbey's tired one, and Mia placed the crying infant on Abbey's belly. 

"It's a girl Abbey," Jed beamed, "and she's a gorgeous blond." Abbey looked down at their new daughter and the baby looked straight into her eyes. Abbey fell in love in an instant. She reached a hand out to stroke her daughters warm wet back and watched as Mia handed Jed the scissors so he could cut the umbilical cord. Mia then placed the wet, slippery, squalling infant into Jed's arms. 

"Oh, you sweet, sweet little girl," he murmured holding the baby close to his chest. A tear slid down Abbey's cheek as she watched her husband and daughter. The look on Jed's face made it clear that he was in no way disappointed with a fourth daughter. "Time to meet your Mommy," he said, placing her in Abbey's arms. 

"Oh sweetie," Abbey said through tears as she began to trace her daughter's tiny eyebrows and lips with her finger. "She's so beautiful Jed." 

"So is her Mom," he said, kissing her forehead. 

"Yeah right," Abbey said, wryly touching her sweat dampened hair. 

"You are," he insisted, "and you did so good." 

"She's really perfect, Jed?" 

"Yeah, 10 fingers, 10 toes. I told you all you needed was to have a little faith." Their eyes met and Abbey mouthed the word perfect. Jed turned back to his daughter and said, as he had to all his daughters, "Welcome to the world, Aislinn Faith Bartlet. I'm your Dad and I am going to take care of you for the rest of my life." Abbey's smile faded as her body reminded her that her ordeal was not over. There was another baby waiting to be born. 

"Abbey, we have a little problem," Mia said examining her, "baby number 2 is breech." 

"Damn," Abbey swore, "tell me you don't want to do a c-section." 

"No, the baby is already engaged in the birth canal. I think we can do this naturally." 

"Is it safe?" Jed asked, worried. 

"I'll make it safe," Mia assured him, then turned back to Abbey."I am going to give you a shot of oxytocin to keep your body producing strong contractions. We want to get this baby out as fast as possible." 

Abbey nodded, but fear filled her eyes now. Fear that something was going to go terribly wrong with her second baby. 

"OK, now you are going to feel a pinch. I'm giving you a local so I can do an episiotomy. Sorry, I know you wanted to avoid that." 

"It's OK, just please get it out fast," she began to push again. Jed was holding on to her leg and made the mistake of looking down just as Mia made the cut. He took a deep breath and froze. 

"Jed, Jed," Abbey said watching all the blood drain from her husband's face. "You can let go of my leg now." 

"If I let go, I'm gonna fall," he breathed. 

"Are you alright, sir?" The nurse asked, moving to his side. 

"He's going to pass out. Make him sit down," Abbey instructed. 

The nurse helped Jed to sit down and he put his head between his legs. Through the blood rushing into his head, he heard his wife crying out and made his way back to her side just in time to see his second child enter the world, buttocks first, and be placed right away on Abbey's belly. 

Abbey fell back with a groan, too exhausted to look and see if it was a boy or girl. She waited for the baby to cry, waited to hear Jed tell her what it was, but instead there was only dead silence. 

"Jed...Jed...," she said, panic lacing her now hoarse voice. "Jed, what's wrong? What's wrong with our baby?" 

"Nothing's wrong, sweet knees," he said in a stunned voice, "we...my God Abbey...we have a son." 

"It's a boy...it's really a boy?" Tears of wonder filled her eyes and at that moment her son let out a lusty cry causing her to laugh tiredly. 

"He's gorgeous, Abbey," Jane said. "Another blonde. I guess your streak of auburn haired kids is over." 

"Well, come on Daddy," Mia said handing Jed the scissors, "let's officially bring your son into the world." Jed cut the cord, still unable to believe that he had a son. After all these years he had a son. 

"I want to see him," Abbey was saying, "let me see him, Jed." 

Jed took the baby from the nurse and brought him up to see Abbey. 

"He IS a boy," Abbey smiled. 

"What, did you think I might be wrong?" Jed grinned. 

"I love you so much," she kissed his cheek. 

"I love you more," he kissed her sweaty brow. 

At that moment Abbey felt a warm rush between her legs. It didn't feel like the afterbirth. 

"What's that?" She asked, puzzled. 

"Dammit, she's hemorrhaging," Mia said tightly. She turned to one of the nurses. "Give her a shot of pitocin. STAT." 

"What the hell is going on?" Jed asked while holding his crying son. He looked down and saw a huge pool of blood under Abbey's hips. Oh dear God, he thought...NO!!! 

Chapter 14: 

Jed stood frozen, his terror growing as doctors and nurses rushed into the room fighting to stop Abbey's bleeding. This was no ordinary woman, and a staff had been assembled for any type of emergency the First Lady might have. 

Oh God please don't do this, Jed thought, while looking at the tiny baby boy in his arms. You can't have finally given me a son only to take away my wife. That isn't a fair deal dammit. It isn't a fair deal. This woman means the world to me, God. Please don't take her away from me. 

"J...Jed," Abbey said weakly. Jed handed his son to the pediatrician and moved to Abbey's side. He could see she was fighting to keep from losing consciousness. 

"Abbey, stay strong baby...you're going to be just fine" Her face was so pale, he thought. How much blood could she lose? 

"Jed...my arms...are so heavy...am I...dying?" 

"You are NOT dying, Abigail," he said fiercely as he took her hand in his. "Come on now, stay awake." 

Her eyes were so heavy, it was hard to keep them open. Finally she stopped trying and let them close. 

"Abbey NO...You stay with me," he tried pleading, and then turned to anger. "Don't you leave me. I can't raise these babies alone. I'll screw it up. You know I will. They need your discipline. I cave in too easy. You tell me that all the time. They need you Abbey. They need a mother's love. I need you." He was back to pleading now. "Dammit, don't you dare leave me." He pressed his forehead to her hand, allowing a single tear to fall down his cheek. 

"Mr. President," one of the nurses said, touching his shoulder gently, "it's OK now. Dr. Brant has the bleeding controlled." Jed looked to the foot of the bed. Mia was still working on Abbey but she was calmer now and the other doctors had gone. He had been so concentrated on Abbey he not noticed any of it. 

"Mia?" He asked. 

"It's OK, Jed. Everything is under control now. Her blood pressure is rising." As her blood pressure rose, Abbey's eyes began to flicker back open. She was disoriented at first. She heard a baby crying. Her hand moved to her belly which was much flatter. Her body hurt so much, and her muscles ached. Then she remembered, she had just given birth. Jed was at her side. 

"Wh...what happened?" She asked. 

"You hemorrhaged and you lost consciousness briefly, but you are all right now. How do you feel?" 

"Sore...and a little weak." 

"The weakness is from the loss of blood," Mia said. "Do you have enough strength to sit up?" 

"I think so." She struggled to a sitting position with Jed's help. 

"Would you like to nurse one of your babies? It will help control the bleeding." 

"Yes," Abbey said eagerly. She wanted and needed that contact with her babies again. Aislinn was sound asleep but their son was still screaming with indignation, his fists waving angrily in the air. 

Jed helped Abbey untie her hospital gown and shrug a shoulder out, and then one of the nurses handed her son to her. 

"Ssh, it's OK sweetie...Mommy's got you now," she said, placing his head to her breast. He latched right on to her nipple startling Abbey with the long forgotten force of a baby's mouth. The crying stopped and the room quieted as he began to nurse. 

"He looks pretty comfortable there," Jed said, watching his son suckle, his tiny fists kneading Abbey's breast. 

"Like father, like son," Abbey smiled, running a hand over Jed's cheek. 

"I like the sound of that," he said, cupping his son's downy soft head in his hand. "Father and son." 

"I'm glad you're happy." 

"I would have been happy with two daughters, you know." 

"I know, but I also know how much having a son means to you. You're not all alone anymore." 

"I guess not," he said touching his sons kneading fist. The infant grabbed onto his finger tightly. He opened his eyes and regarded Jed with sleepy dark blue eyes. Those eyes widened and he blinked as Jed bent down to kiss his forehead. Abbey switched breasts and the baby continued to nurse with his eyes focused on his father. 

"He seems to find you very interesting," Abbey chuckled. 

"I am interesting," Jed said. "You know Abbey, I think he knows me." 

"Of course he knows you. He's a part of you." There it was again, that realization that he had created these beautiful children. The thought that his children, all his children, carried his blood in their veins had always taken his breath away. 

"You know, we came up with Nicholas for a first name but we never discussed a middle name. Got any ideas, Doc?" Jed asked her. "Do you want to name him for your father?" 

"No," she said softly, "I want to name him for my husband. You've waited 30 years for this," she cupped his cheek in her palm and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "You can introduce the world to Nicholas Josiah Bartlet." 

Jed smiled at her, the tears welling in his eyes. 

"You know," he said, seeing that Mia had finished stitching and cleaning Abbey, "speaking of introductions, I think it's time we introduce these babies to their sisters." 

"I suppose they have been out of the loop long enough. All except Sam, that is. Boy, he really got an eyeful didn't he?" Abbey smiled. 

"And an earful. I don't think he'll be foolish enough to enter the room of a laboring woman ever again. Although, it may have been a great method of birth control. I tell you Abbey, we should just show kids a video of you with your legs in the stirrups screaming while you try to pull my damn ear off, and they would never want to have sex again. Maybe that could be your next public service announcement. Kind of like, the First Lady says just say no," he was grinning at her now. 

"You know Jed, you ought to give Jay Leno a run for his money when you're out of the White House. You seem to think you have some comedic talent," she said sarcastically. "I'm sure that would go over really well with the Republicans. Now, why don't you bring Aislinn out to meet everyone and give me about five more minutes to finish feeding Nicholas before you bring them all in." 

"You want everyone or just the girls?" 

"Oh, what the hell, let them all in. My vanity is gone for the day," she touched her sweat dampened curls. 

"You're beautiful," he reassured her and kissed her cheek. He turned and lifted his sleeping daughter into his arms. There was no awkwardness in his movements, he was an old pro at this and it showed. He carried Aislinn into the waiting room, where everyone was sprawled half asleep. They all rose to their feet at his approach. 

"Aunt Jane said the babies were here," Ellie said, "but she wouldn't tell us what sex they are." 

Jed stood there in his blood smeared scrubs holding the baby and grinning at them, enjoying the anticipation. 

"Well," Leo said impatiently, "tell us." 

"It's a girl!" Jed shouted and began to laugh as everyone swarmed around him for a glimpse of the baby. Ellie and Zoey stood peering over his shoulder. "Meet your new sister, girls," he said to them. "Aislinn Faith Bartlet." 

"She's beautiful sir," CJ sighed. 

"How is Abbey?" Leo asked concerned. "We saw doctors rushing in and out and we got worried." 

"The second twin was breech. They had to get him out pretty fast and after it's birth, she hemmorhaged," Jed said, his eyes going cloudy with the memory. "It was touch and go for a little while but she is fine now. A little weak from the loss of blood, but fine. She is just finishing nursing the other baby." 

"What is the other baby, Dad?" Zoey asked. 

"Well, follow me and see." He poked his head into Abbey's room and was given the thumbs up so he began to lead them in. Sam was pulling up the rear. "It's OK Sam," Jed smiled, "Abbey won't bite your head off this time. She's a little calmer now." Sam nodded apprehensively and the men walked in slowly, nervously, a little afraid of what they might see in this mysterious room. 

All they saw was Abbey Bartlet sitting propped up against the pillows holding a baby in her arms looking weary, but happy. 

God, Leo thought, even with her hair mussed and no make up Abbey was a beautiful woman, even more so because despite her exhaustion she was radiating happiness. He watched Ellie and Zoey rush to their mother's side, while everyone stood expectantly. 

"Everyone," Jed said, in his best official Presidential voice, "I would like to introduce you all to the youngest Bartlet, who arrived 16 minutes after his sister, our son, Nicholas Josiah Bartlet." 

"A boy," Leo laughed, patting Jed on the shoulder. "Congratulations." He knew just how much these babies meant to Jed and he was thrilled for him that one had been a boy. Everyone was offering congratulations and Jed was passing around 'It's a boy' and 'It's a girl' cigars to all present, including any hospital personnel who happened to be in and out. Leo noticed the gold pocket watch on the stand by Abbey's bed and read the inscription. 

"This was JFK's?" He said. "Where did you get it?" 

"Abbey gave it to me for Christmas," Jed said, "I used it to time contractions." 

"Hell of a present," he said admiringly. 

Zoey and Ellie took turns holding Aislinn and CJ sat by Abbey's bedside admiring Nicholas. 

"He's so tiny," she said. "I can't believe how little he is. Look at those tiny fingernails." 

"Would you like to hold him, CJ?" Abbey asked. 

"Oh...I don't know...I'm not really much of a baby person." 

"Oh come on. Don't you want to be able to write in your memoirs that you held the President's son less than an hour after he was born?" 

"Well, when you put it that way...," CJ stood and Abbey placed the baby into her stiff arms. 

"Relax, CJ. Just make sure you hold his head up. Look at that, you're a natural." 

"Sure," CJ grinned, staring at the sleeping infant in her arms. "He's beautiful, Abbey." 

"He looks like Jed," Abbey smiled softly. CJ envied that smile, a mother's smile of pride. 

"How can he sleep through all this noise?" 

"He has a full belly," Abbey laughed, "when he gets hungry again, he'll wake up screaming. He's got his Daddy's temper." 

"You're a lucky woman, Abbey," she said, watching Jed laughing as he placed his daughter in Leo's arms. 

"I know, CJ," she yawned. Jed caught the yawn and could see Abbey tiring. The natural high after birth was fading. She'd been up all night and had been through an incredible ordeal, it was time for her to get some rest. 

"I think we all need to let Abbey get some sleep," he said and began to place the babies back in their bassinets. They were being kept in Abbey's room for security purposes. "CJ, you have an announcement to make." 

"Yes I do," CJ grinned, "and this is one announcement I will be happy to make." Jed gave her all the information on the babies needed for the announcement and everyone began to filter out. When they were gone, he moved back to Abbey's side. 

"You look kind of pensive," he said, "are you uncomfortable?" 

"A little. But that isn't why. I was just thinking about the last time we were here. Only five and a half months ago. A lifetime ago. The night I almost lost you." 

"I still don't remember much of that night, but I do remember you telling me you were pregnant and how scared I was about that. Back then I never would have believed we would make it to this day. Now here we are with our two babies and a whole new beginning. So, on that note, I am going to leave and let you get some sleep." He bent over her and stroked the hair back from her face. "You did great, sweet pea," he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you." 

"I love you too," she smiled sleepily, "G'night." Jed moved to kiss the forehead's of his son and daughter. 

"Goodnight kiddos," he said softly, "I love you guys." 

**** 

Jed had planned on going to bed as soon as he got back to the White House but he was still filled with excitement and energy. He was a Dad again. He was starting all over. Back to birthday parties, trick or treating, and Santa Claus. Another daughter to cuddle on his lap and watch Cinderella with. A son. Finally a son to play catch with and to teach how to be a good man. He made phone calls to relatives, Abbey's and his. He ate half an apple pie and finally tried to lay down to catch a few winks before going back to be with Abbey and the twins. Before falling asleep he offered a prayer of thanks for his two healthy babies and that his wife had made it through the delivery safely. 

When he awake later in the afternoon after a few hours sleep, he attended a briefing in the West Wing and then headed back to the hospital. The press had been waiting all day and was rewarded with the sight of the President carrying roses and a bag of gifts. 

"How are the twins?" One shouted. 

"Just fine," Jed called out, "they're gorgeous, just like their mother." 

"How is Mrs. Bartlet?" 

"She's fine. Tired, but fine." He continued into the hospital with a bounce in his step. Abbey's parents were leaving her room as he arrived. 

"Abbey's awake, she just ate some supper," Beth told him as she kissed his cheek. "You two sure do make beautiful babies." 

"Thanks, Mom." 

"How are you doing?" Michael asked, him patting him on the shoulder. 

"I don't think my feet have touched the earth yet today," he grinned. They all laughed and Jed turned to enter Abbey's room. 

The room was now transformed by balloons, flowers, and stuffed animals. Abbey looked lovely sitting up in bed with her hair pulled back into a braid. The color was back in her cheeks. She had Aislinn over her shoulder and was patting her back gently. 

"Jed, the roses are beautiful," she said, accepting his kiss on cheek. 

"One dozen for each baby. You look very pretty tonight. Feeling better?" 

"My mother helped me to take a shower a little while ago so I feel a little more human. What have you got in that bag?" 

"Oh, just a few goodies. First of all, this is for Aislinn who will follow your footsteps to Harvard medical school." He pulled out a little crimson Harvard t-shirt that stated 'Class of 2019'. Abbey laughed, shaking her head as he began to reach back into the bag. "And for Nicholas, who is going to follow both of us to Notre Dame," he pulled out a tiny Notre Dame football jersey that stated 'Bartlet' on the back. 

"You've been waiting a hell of a long time for that one, haven't you? Abbey said, her voice choked with emotion. 

"Yeah, but he was worth it. And now for their mother," he took out a small box and handed it to her. It was the mother's ring he had given her for Christmas now fitted with January birthstones for the twins' birth. "Thank you Abigail, for a beautiful son and a beautiful daughter. I know I don't say it enough but I really couldn't love you more." 

Abbey looked at him, too overwhelmed by emotion to speak, but the tear that trickled down her cheek spoke volumes. 

The End 

Sequel: "Bottles, Babies, and Change" 


End file.
